Finding It
by PolkaDotPixies
Summary: Hermione has the worst day of her life, and runs into Fred. It awakens something in their hearts that they didn't know was there.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" One Hermione Granger shut the water off after a long relaxing shower, which was admittedly the only positive thing about her day so far, stepped out of the moderately sized cubicle and noticed no towels. She opened the cabinet where they usually were, and again noticed no towels. She shouted for her best friend.

"GINNY! GINEVRA WEASLEY!" She mustered her best Molly Weasley voice, but even with that there was no response. She then meekly called for Molly. No answer again.

 _What the bloody hell is wrong with these boys? Can't the run down to the laundry and grab towels when they took the last one? Is that not a thing? Are they that dumb? Honestly!_

After finding out that she wouldn't be able to go back to Australia to begin the search for her parents for at least another six months, and then her dreadful, awful coworker Lavender fucking Brown making snide comments about the way she dresses and how she sits in her office at lunchtime, reading a book and eating leftovers from dinner the night before, she just wanted to come back to her own flat and relax. But when she got to her flat, the doorknob was gone, along with the lock. She tried to use magic to open it and jimmy it open the Muggle way, but that wasn't happening. The landwizard couldn't tell her what had happened, and to add insult to injury, he wouldn't be able to get it fixed for her for at least a week. Arthur and Molly had generously allowed her to stay in Fred and George's room for as long as she needed it.

Molly always seemed to have someone staying with her. Ginny still lived at home, as she and Harry had only recently gotten engaged and her mother refused to let her leave the house until they officially got married. Ron and Harry had also been living at The Burrow since the Christmas after the war had ended. They tried living in a flat on their own, but they couldn't get any privacy, with being war heroes and all. So they moved back to The Burrow, and Molly was glad to have them.

After having a bit of a snack with Ron and Harry, the boys left to go hang out at Dean and Seamus' flat with the boys and Neville. Alone at the kitchen table, she finished her tea and decided to take a hot shower. She climbed up the two flights of rickety stairs to the third level, with Percy's and the twins' rooms, and the second bathroom. _I cannot believe what a terrible wench Lavender Brown is. Why in the world does she get off on being so cruel to me?! Ron said my damn name over five years ago. We've dated and broke up since then._ She mindlessly removed her jewelry, and extracted the clip from her curls. They fell rather unceremoniously down just past her shoulders.

 _I can't imagine why she'd still hold such a grudge for something that happened when we were sixteen. For the love of Merlin…_ She wandered over to the bathroom, shut and locked the door, and stripped out of her clothes. Her black robe was already hung in Fred's closet, but her orange button down, black trousers, and grey undergarments were shed to the floor. The water was turned on, she stepped in and was immediately lost in the warmth of the water.

And that's how she got to this point. The point of being naked, in The Burrow, with no escape route. She didn't have her wand, so she couldn't transfigure a towel out of anything. She was beginning to get cold, and stressed again. As tempting as it was for her to get into the shower again and just wait for either Ginny or Molly to get home from wherever they had buggered off to, she was hungry. _Fred and George's room is pretty close to here. Just on the other side of the stairs…I can make it. It's fine._ She grabbed her clothes, and vaguely bunched them up in front of herself. With a deep breath, she opened the door, skittered across the landing, and practically threw herself into the bedroom, closing her eyes in fear and the door with a loud slam. She almost got her sigh of relief out when she heard a familiar voice. A familiar male voice.

"Damn, Granger, I had no idea you were that shapely under those robes." Her brown eyes flew open and she stared into the blue pair that was stuck inside one Fred Weasley's skull. No words came out of her mouth, even if it was opening and closing a bit like a fish. "You also hide that gorgeous body of yours underneath the Muggle pants you insist on wearing with the drawstring around the waist, and frankly 'Mione, it's a bit insulting to the rest of us who want to take a good look at you." And taking a good look he was. He truly had never noticed Hermione Granger the way he was now, and his brother had been one of her best friends for just over ten years. Granted, eleven year olds don't often catch the eyes of thirteen year olds, but he was cursing himself for not noticing her as she grew up into the gorgeous young woman he saw before her.

"You've had a good look then? Want me to spin for you?" She seemed to have found her voice in the time it took him to lose his. "Enjoying the view, you ridiculous prat? What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oi, Granger, simmer down a bit, yeah? You're in my room. But since you're naked, I'll humor you. I came back for a few things I left last time I was home for a few nights and wanted to take a nap, but it seems like you've set up camp." Fred gestured to her work bag on his bed and her jewelry on his nightstand. "Why are you here?"

She regaled him with the tale of her day "and that's how we got to here. And oh my god I'm still naked." She blushed beet red from her cheeks down past what any neckline of a shirt would cover, which caused Fred to blush a bit as well.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there being cute and stark naked, or are you going to get dressed?"

"Well, Frederick, if you recall, I'm locked out of my apartment, with all my clothes. All I have are my sunny work robes that my pervert of a boss doesn't like and I don't really want to put work robes bac—"

"Hermione, shut up. Please." Fred rose and went to his dresser, and began rifling through the second drawer. He pulled out a plain, navy blue shirt with short sleeves. "Would you like to put your bra and knickers on before I turn back around?"

"Please." She stared at the back of his head while she cast two nonverbal Freshening Charms on her undergarments and returned them to her person. She wasn't sure if she was glad she had chosen such provocative or, as Ginny would call them, her sexy underclothes. "You're safe."

He chuckled a bit and handed her his shirt. She put it on over her grey bra and knickers and he had to resist the urge to reach out, wrap his arms around her waist, and kiss her senseless. He took the few moments she was tangled up in his favorite shirt grin like an idiot. _Baby brother's best friend my arse. I'm going to date Hermione Granger._


	2. Chapter 2

"George, you won't believe what I've just seen!" Fred arrived in his flat with a large crack, announcing his entrance. "George! Georgie!"

"What?! What could you possibly have seen that is so unbelievable?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Fred, have you lost your mind?"

"Let me finish. I saw Hermione Granger. Naked."

George had to sit down. "Hermione Granger. You saw her naked. She let you look at her. While she was naked. You're joking."

"Cross my heart. She just busted into our room at The Burrow, and she was naked. She had this awful day, culminating in being locked out of her apartment for an indefinite amount of time, so Mum and Dad are letting her stay in our room."

"Okay, but where does the nudity come in?"

"Hermione was getting out of the shower and the boys didn't put more towels in the bathroom, I guess. As a result, she walked over to our room absolutely stark naked. She has no clothes, so she put on one of my shirts."

George was silent, much too silent for a Weasley twin. Fred finally sat in the armchair across from his twin, waiting for him to process.

"Is she attractive?"

"George, bloody hell." His twin raised an eyebrow knowingly. "I think I'm in love."

"Oh ha ha."

"No, I'm serious. I saw her, and something inside me just clicked."

"Mate, if your dick clicks, I think you need to see a Healer."

"Shut it, George."

"Don't mix up being sexually attracted to YOUR LITTLE BROTHER'S BEST MATE for having feelings for her. Please."

"Well, then, what do you recommend I do?"

George thought on that for a moment. "Give it a week. Spend some actual time with her, maybe? Take the woman shopping, because Merlin knows she's not going to be able to wear your clothes to work until she can get back into her apartment. If you still feel like this, then maybe give it a go."

Fred seemed to be satisfied with his twin's answer. Just then, their mother popped through the Floo Network. "Boys! Get decent, I'm coming through." Molly Weasley appeared in the fireplace, to the delight of one son and the fear of another. "Ah, hello dears." She dusted herself off and hugged her boys.

"Hi Mum. What are you doing here?" George spoke up, and Fred stood there looking very nervous.

"Well, I don't know if Ron told you, but Hermione is going to be staying in your room for a bit. At least a week."

"Mum, it's not really our room anymore, is it?"

"It'll always be your room, boys."

"Is that all you came by to tell us?" Fred was urgently trying to get his Mum to leave him be, but also was looking for signs that she knew what had just happened between him and Hermione.

"Well if you wouldn't have interrupted me, I would have been able to tell you that Bill and Fleur are coming home for dinner, and Charlie is going to come home for a short holiday, just five days, so I want you two and Percy to come to dinner so we can have a proper family meal, with the ten of you." It always warmed her heart when all of her children were under one roof.

Fred and George glanced at each other briefly, knowing there was only one answer they could even consider. Mum's food was second to none. "Of course, we'll follow you home." They spoke in unison.

Molly left first, followed by George, and Fred turned the lights out in their flat and hopped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

He shot out of the hearth in his childhood home, knocking down his twin in the process. "You bloody idiot!"

"Language, boys!" Arthur was sitting in his chair, reading The Daily Prophet with his feet up.

"Sorry Dad!" Fred stood and helped his twin up. He glanced around the room, taking note of Percy, Harry, and Ron were sitting on the couch, discussing Ministry things. Percy had moved up in the world considerably, and was now Deputy Minister of Magic, next to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ron and Harry were both working for the Auror Office, so the three often had a lot to talk about. Ginny and Bill were playing a game of Wizard's Chess while a moderately pregnant Fleur was napping on the couch next to her husband. Their older two children were spending time with their maternal grandparents, much to Molly's chagrin. Charlie and Hermione were helping their mother in the kitchen finish up dinner. The two had moved to the kitchen to set up dinner, and the first thing that Fred noticed was his shirt still on her body. He kept noticing her while she told the story of her day to Charlie and George, not knowing that he had shared that information with his twin. He nodded and gasped at the appropriate parts, hoping that his Mum had no idea that he had seen her in her naked glory. He noticed that she was wearing more than the shirt that he gave her to wear. She had clearly borrowed a pair of black tight pants from Ginny, and…

"Hey, Granger! Those are my socks!"

"Oh! Fred, you startled me." She looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Where did you get my socks?"

"Er, your dresser?" They were a particularly cozy looking pair, made with green wool. The toe and the heel were navy blue, matching the shirt. It looked like something his mother had made for him, as his initials were on the left sock, right at the top.

"Well, I guess you can keep them. For now." He winked at her, and she blushed the most adorable shade of pink. _Ask her, ask her to go clothes shopping after dinner. Do it, do it right now._ "Hey, Hermione, what are you doing after dinner?"

She looked a little taken aback. "Nothing, as far as I know. Why?"

"Well, I know you're going to need some clothes, and while I'm willing to let you keep stealing—"

"Borrowing, Fred."

"Yes, stealing my clothes, I was wondering if you'd like me to accompany you to get some new clothes. The years of Quidditch have really helped my muscles. I can carry all your bags." He waggled his eyebrows at her, and she rolled her eyes but gave him a smile.

"Yeah, actually, that sounds like a great idea Fred." She couldn't help but notice him. And not just notice his presence, like she did every time someone walked into a room she inhabited, but _notice_ him. The way he was just a sliver taller than George, and that he had a few more freckles than him, and his hair stuck up in the front. _Why am I looking at him like that? Why am I studying him like my life depends on it?_ She didn't necessarily want to know the answer to that question.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first two installments! I'm hoping this'll be about 15, maybe 20 chapters so I hope you stick with it. Let me know if you have any suggestions as the story goes on, I like input.**

 **XO, pdp**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the love already! Enjoy the update.**

Dinner was uneventful. Hermione was glad for that, as her day had been quite eventful on its own. Everyone ate well, and the Weasley home was full of chatter. As people finished, Molly enlisted her sons to help clean up dinner. Fred and Hermione snuck away, unnoticed by everyone except George. They flooed back to his flat. Hermione collapsed onto the couch in their sitting room, and adjusted the boots that she had "borrowed" from Ginny.

"First you steal my shirt, then my socks, now Gin's shoes? What am I going to do with you, Granger?"

"I'd like to think I'm above any punishment for this one." She stood, and wandered around the flat for a bit, until she found what she was looking for. She continued speaking "However, this I probably deserve punishment for." She wandered out from his bedroom wearing a Weasley sweater of his, from at least two years ago. It was also navy, with a big ivory "F" right across the front.

"Hmmm. That is blatant thievery." He had nothing better to say. No cleverness in his head, because all of his intelligence was lost at the sight of her. If he was pleased by his shirt, then he was absolutely ecstatic about her wearing one of his Weasley sweaters. _She can wear every one of my sweaters. She can have all of them._ "But you look bloody gorgeous in it."

She blushed. "Is navy blue your favorite color?" _Smooth, Granger._ She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. _You couldn't thank the man? You just stole his sweater._

"Nah, it's magenta. But Mum's favorite color for me is navy blue. And might I say, it's rapidly turning into _my_ favorite color for _you_."

 _Phew, another compliment._ "Thank you, Fred, You're very sweet." _Much better._

"Alright, 'Mione dear, where would you like to go first?"

"Well, I was thinking Madam Malkin's honestly. I just need a few robes to get me through the week. I can do laundry at your Mum's."

"Don't forget the knickers, love. You don't need to be wearing the same pair for a week. Dare I say that's a bit gross."

"If you think it's gross, then it must be practically abhorrent." It was her turn to wink at him. He offered his arm to her.

"Shall we head out then?" She nodded intently. The two strolled down Diagon Alley together, and headed into the only store she ever shopped at for her robes. He held things she wanted to try on, gave his opinion when asked, and when all was said and done (and purchased) he carried her bag. She ended up purchasing several boring work shirts, a few pairs of trousers, and a skirt.

"Fred, they aren't boring, they're neutral."

"Hermione, grey is boring. Black is boring. White is boring. The only one that could be considered even a bit not boring is the light blue one, and that's because it has those white vertical stripes. All your trousers are black or grey. The only thing that I really liked was that navy skirt."

"I bought a navy robe!"

"And a black one. And a grey one."

"Well, to be fair, I work at the MINISTRY. Of MAGIC. I can't exactly get away with wearing lime green robes to work like you and George. I don't work in a joke shop."

"I'm offended, Mione, I really am. I don't work in a joke shop. I own a joke shop." She rolled her eyes as they walked up to their next stop.

"I'm going in alone, Fred. Sit outside and wait for me? I won't be too long." He got a mischievous look in his eyes. "I know that look. I'll be in and out. I don't need too many…new things. Sit. On the bench." He smirked and sat.

"I'll be here while you shop, love." He watched her bum as she walked into the store. _Okay, breathe. She's flirting with you. There's no doubting it. What's next? Do you ask her on a proper date? Give her a day or two and then send her an owl or go for dinner at The Burrow? Or just put the ball in her court? Maybe I'll do that…_ Fred was lost in thought. He didn't know that Hermione was similarly caught up while browsing the knickers.

 _He's flirting with you, and you're flirting back! What are you doing, Granger? He's bloody hot, that's for sure. Just take it slow. Slow? Bloody fucking hell, Hermione he's seen you naked! Okay, focus. Focus. Pick out nice, sexy undergarments._ She set about picking her new bras and knickers, and quickly paid. She took out her wand and shrunk the package, and placed it in her pocket.

"Trying to avoid someone seeing them before they're meant to?" The saleswitch looked at her with a knowing look.

"Something like that." Hermione smiled, thanked the girl, and walked out. Just as she was leaving, she felt a sharp jab in her shoulder. She looked over and saw none other than Lavender Brown.

"Ah, Granger, come to buy some granny panties?" Hermione rolled her eyes. When anyone else called her Granger, it came out as a term of endearment. With Lavender fucking Brown, it was derogatory.

"Goodbye, Lavender."

"You can't get away that easy."

Hermione laughed in the blonde girl's face. _Her stupid, ugly, bitchy face._ "I can, actually." And she walked away. She was so concerned with getting away and avoiding conflict that she ran directly into Fred. "Oh! Fred. I was just—"

"Everything okay here, Hermione?" He wrapped his arms around her to steady her, and then left one protectively around her waist, holding her tight.

"Just leaving, dear. Ready to go?" He nodded, and stared daggers at Lavender as the two of them walked away. Once they were out of earshot, she sighed angrily. "I am going to hear about that one at work tomorrow."

"How the hell does she interact with you at work? She's so—"

"She's bloody thick, that's what she is. She's Cormac McLaggen's secretary."

"McLaggen works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"He's some sort of official whatever the fuck. I don't care, I don't have to interact with him. He's more of an officer type, I think. But for some fucking reason, I have to deal with Lavender fucking BROWN. I think she seeks me out."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's still upset that Ron picked me over her."

"Ron…Ron picked Hannah Abbott over you!"

"Yeah, and you should see the shit she pulls with Hannah."

"Does Hannah work in your department?"

"NO! That's the worst part. Hannah and I have a standing lunch date with Susan Bones, the Patil twins, and a few other girls from our year in Hogwarts. Not because we're all very close, but it's nice to catch up every week and discuss things. We all meet in my office, and Lavender must be jealous because she's not fucking invited, but she always ends up getting to her before she makes it into my office and says such terrible things to get a rise out of her!"

"What a twat." Hermione giggled at the mention of her nemesis being called a twat. "Does Ron know about this?"

"Yeah, he's tried talking to her, but she just pretends like it's never happened and that she has no idea what he's talking about."

"Can you get her fired?"

"She's not my employee. McLaggen is the only one who can fire her. Well, him, his boss, and the head of the department."

"Can you get McLaggen fired?"

"Ha! I wish. I'm above him, but I'm not his boss. Nor am I the head of the department."

They continued conversing while they walked back to his flat. They got upstairs, noticed that George still wasn't home, and made two mugs of tea. They continued to talk while the evening dwindled away. Hermione glanced up at the clock, it was nearly ten.

"Bloody hell, Fred I have to go back to The Burrow. I need to get to bed so I can get ready for work tomorrow."

"Of course. Bye Hermione, I had a lovely time with you this evening." He kissed her cheek gently and smiled at her with his goofy grin. She Disapparated out of his living room, having shrunk her other bag and placed it into her pocket with her other parcel. Her returned smile was all he thought about when he brought the mugs in, and was startled out of thought by his twin brother.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did anything happen between you two?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"She just came back to our room with the biggest grin on her face."

"Well, we talked over tea for a few hours. Did Mum noticed we slipped out?"

"I don't think so, and if she did, she didn't say anything. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and I left shortly after you did without announcing to go play Quidditch."

"Ah, okay." There was a pause. "So, she looked happy?"

"She hung up her robes, unshrunk a package that she wouldn't unwrap, and asked if I was going to leave so she could get into her pajamas. Before I left, I saw her rifle through your dresser for a pair of boxers. She pulled out a magenta pair and a navy pair, and couldn't decide which ones, so she transfigured them together. She laughed and then kicked me out. I'm still a bit confused."

"Oh, just something we talked about. Do you think—"

"Yes. She likes you."

"Should I still wait a week, then?"

"I mean, I think you should wait a week before you ask her to be your woman. But keep dating her. That's fine. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Forge." George seemed a bit perturbed, but Fred brushed it off as him opening the shop this morning and being tired.

"Night, Gred." Fred retired to his room, and began to clean it up a bit. _I wonder when she'll be in here? Thank Merlin Mum keeps the rooms clean while we're gone. Why do I leave this such a mess? What's she thinking about right now?_ Fred put the last of the laundry in his hamper and got into bed. He would dust his room tomorrow, and maybe even wash his sheets. He drifted off to sleep thinking about that beautiful brunette whom he could not believe that he had just noticed today.

 _I cannot believe that he and I stayed until nearly ten! Does that mean he likes me? Do I like him? I am absolutely rubbish at this whole "are men interested in me or no" thing. Ugh, I wish I knew if he likes me._ Hermione removed Fred's shirt and socks, her bra, and Ginny's leggings, thinking about the last time she was naked in this room. Her mind was racing. She had never really noticed Fred until she was standing naked in his childhood bedroom, him shockingly there as well. She put on the newly transfigured boxers in their colors— _Alright, that's enough Hermione, he hasn't asked you on a date yet. Those colors are no one's colors yet._ She dug through her purchases and pulled out an elastic and lace sports bra, and threw it on along with the boxers. She climbed into Fred's bed, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start at 7:30AM. She had been waking up at 7:30 for over four years, but it was so much harder than waking up at 6:30 for classes at Hogwarts. She went to her meager supply of clothing and dressed in her new grey trousers, and took her new white blouse off the hanger. _Fred is right. This is terribly boring. But hey, I wore orange yesterday. That's got to count for something!_ She buttoned up the blouse, tucking it into her trousers as she pulled them on. Her grey robe went over her clothes, and she did her hair up as best as she could. She had no product, and no make up for that matter.

She went downstairs and made herself some tea and toast, and just as she was going to turn around to sit at the table and stare into the void for a while until she woke up, she heard a voice.

"So, gone out for a bit last night?" Her best friend was sitting at the kitchen table, fingers in a pyramid, and sporting a slightly evil grin.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Harry James Potter. Just because Voldemort didn't succeed in killing you, doesn't mean I won't." The two of them grinned at each other. She got up, and made him some tea and toast as well.

"Where did you and Fred run off to?"

 _Granger, be cool. Don't let anyone know what's going on._ "Fred made me aware that I had no clothes for work until I could get into my apartment. When I went shopping, he joined me."

"And you couldn't Apparate into your unit?"

"Harry, I told you last night. There was something fishy going on in my building, so I couldn't get in."

"Are you going to go back there when they figure it out?"

"To get my stuff, sure. I think this weekend I'm going to look for a new place."

"In Diagon Alley?"

"I was thinking Hogsmeade, actually." Hermione and Harry continued chatting about their plans. Hermione thought she was in the clear and wouldn't have to answer any questions about Fred until—

"So, Fred."

"What about him?" _I really hope that sounded nonchalant._

"Are you two dating now? Do you want to date him?"

"So much for a casual chat."

"So you do have feelings for him, then?"

Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Okay, Harry, you have to promise me this goes nowhere. Not even to Ginny or Ron."

"Cross my heart."

"I think I do have feelings for Fred. I never considered him as anything more than Ron and Ginny's brother until yesterday, so I'm trying to take it slow. I don't want to scare him off, and I don't want to lead him on. Which is why—"

"Which is why I won't be saying a single word about any of this to anyone until you've figured it out yourself. Got it."

"Thanks, Harry. I appreciate it." Hermione smiled at him. The two of them were only children, thrust into a family of nine. While they both knew they had each one of the Weasley siblings on their side, they formed a very strong bond with each other.

The two walked over to the fireplace, and flooed to the Ministry of Magic, parting ways only when Harry had to get off at his floor. Hermione traveled the next four floors alone with her thoughts. She exited, and made her way over to her office. Her secretary, Eliza, had just graduated from Hogwarts and was hoping to learn from Hermione and work on policy. She expected to see Eliza in her office. She did not expect to see Lavender Brown this early in the morning.

"Hello, Lavender. Did Cormac need me to sign some papers?" _Play dumb. Just pretend like you don't know why she's here. She'll leave soon._

"No, I just came by to see you, Hermione." The malice in her voice was nearly palpable. Eliza thought she could cut the tension with a knife if she tried.

"Whatever for?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. _I wouldn't put it past her to think I'm actually surprised._

"Well I wanted to congratulate you on finally bagging a Weasley brother."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. Granger, you've got another thing coming if you think you can outsmart me. I'm going to get you for…well, for something. I am so tired of looking at your smarmy little face, thinking just because Potter and Ron were such good friends with you, you can get anything you want in life."

"Lavender, I will not tolerate your terrible behavior towards me because you are still angry about something that happened in our Sixth Year. You are a grown woman. I am a grown woman. I know you are bitter, and that's fine, but you will not speak negatively about my friends and you will not speak negatively about my accomplishments. I risked my life for this society. I earned that Order of Merlin, every award and praise, and even that bloody Chocolate Frog card. I'm sorry you feel slighted, but I would appreciate if you get your nasty attitude out of my office immediately." All Hermione wanted to do was sit down, but she waited until Lavender had finished looking at her with a mixture of disgust and surprise, huffed angrily, and left the office before collapsing into one of her large armchairs in front of Eliza's desk.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell was that?" Eliza's thick Scottish accent broke the silence.

"Lavender Brown is a disaster on legs. But hopefully I have enough on her to get her fired."

 **A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took forever. I had some family in town and it was just a mess and I think that I would like to keep a bit of a buffer up for things like this that arise. I hope you liked it! There's more to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Fired? What do you mean?"

Hermione pulled out her wand, and summoned a small glass vial. She pulled a thin wisp out of her temple, placed it in the jar, and sealed it with a satisfied grin. "I've been collecting her harassment of me, of Hannah, and of a few other women in the Ministry. I'm going up the ladder with this one, because even though I'm above Cormac, I want this to be done in a way that will leave me absolved of all guilt."

"You're a genius."

"Well, I'm not called 'The Brains of the Operation' for nothing, now am I?" The two women continued to chat, and Hermione made her way to her desk. Hermione managed to have a productive morning. She was planning on getting herself some lunch, and just as she started to feel hungry, she heard her door open and close.

"Good afternoon, love. Care to be my plus one?" She looked up, grinning at the prospect.

"Fred! Good afternoon to you too. What do you need a plus one for?"

"Just lunch, but I wouldn't want anyone else to go with me." Fred gave her the best lopsided grin he could muster. _For someone who is so bloody confident all the time, this woman is making you fall to pieces. Pull it together, Weasley. You're not the most handsome twin for nothing._

Hermione's face tinged pink at his statement. "Err, yeah, sounds like a—yeah. Yeah I'd love to." She grabbed her wand, her handbag, and tried to subtly check her make up in the mirror. _What are you doing that for? Even if you notice something, it's not like you can subtly fix it._ "Eliza? I'll be back in an hour and a half. I'm going to take a longer lunch today." Her secretary nodded and smiled knowingly. When Ron or Harry came to get her for lunch, she was never this giddy or nervous. Eliza knew this was something different.

Hermione stood from her desk, and Fred offered her his arm. "Ah, dear lady Granger, let me escort you to the nearest eatery of your choice." She took it and blushed again.

"Thank you, kind sir Weasley. I appreciate your chivalrous invitation and would love to accompany you for a nice meal." Hermione and Fred left the office, and walked down the hallway to the elevator, discussing what restaurant they wanted to eat at.

"Hermione, honestly, whatever you want to do is fine with me. We can even venture out into Muggle London for something else if that's what you want."

"Fred, it's not necessary. We can just go to the Leaky for a bite to eat. That way you don't have to worry about bringing me back or anything, I can just Floo back."

"If we ate in the Ministry cafeteria I would walk you back. It doesn't matter where we go, I'm walking you back." The continued on like this for the entire walk, and most of the elevator ride until an unexpected guest joined them.

"Fred! George? No, you're Fred. What are you doing here?"

"Dad! Hi! I'm taking Hermione out to lunch." Fred looked fondly at Hermione, who was blushing, but still looking at his father.

"Hello, Arthur. How are you today?"

"Very good, Hermione, very good. Just about to go to a meeting with Kin—the Minister." Since the end of the Second War, Arthur had finally received a great promotion within the Ministry. A new office, The Office of Muggle Relations, was created within weeks of the end of the war, and Kingsley Shacklebolt had no one else he would rather run it. Arthur wanted Hermione to be his Deputy Head, but she had already accepted the DMLE job and he hoped she would find her way to his team in the next few years.

"Wonderful, tell him hello for me. Do you or Molly need me to bring anything home this evening?"

"No, no, we should be alright." He couldn't help but stare at his son, who was coincidentally staring at Hermione. He was almost concerned at the look he was giving Hermione. He always knew in the back of his mind that Hermione would one day be his daughter in law, but when she and Ron had a failed relationship, he had tucked that away and forgotten about it. Now, seeing Fred with her made him more sure of his long-unfounded assumption.

"Well, this is our stop Dad. See you…eventually, I guess."

"Oh, bye Arthur!"

"Goodbye, you two. Have a nice lunch."

Hermione and Fred exited the lift, and Fred took charge. "Hermione, I'm taking you to your favorite restaurant in Muggle London. Where is somewhere you always like going? Where is somewhere you haven't been in a whi—"

"Tokyo Diner." Fred chuckled at the speed in which she had an answer so quickly.

"Where is it?"

"West End. Chinatown, actually. One time, Mum and I were just wandering around, this had to be the summer before my fourth year, and she and I just ran into this restaurant. We just walked in, and they seated us and we just ate until we were about to explode. It was a great night, but we haven't ever gone back there just because we haven't had time, since the War and all…" She trailed off, looking at Fred and hoping for a response. She saw him smiling at her, watching her talk. "Yes, Fred?"

"You're incredible. We're going there." Hermione blushed. There was a bit of a pause in the conversation as they waited in the queue "Hermione?"

"Yes Fred?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." Before Hermione could respond, Fred's lips were on hers. _Oh my god what the hell is he doing? What is he doing? Why aren't you kissing him back? Kiss him back you bloody idiot! KISS! HIM! BACK!_

Fred nearly gave up and ended the kiss, but at the last second, he felt Hermione melt into the kiss. _I cannot believe she's actually going for this. She is kissing me. There is mutual kissing going on here. What. What the fuck. Oh fuck. For the love of Merlin. There is kissing._ They broke the kiss and moved ahead in the queue. Hermione was smiling, with a light pink tinge in her cheeks, and Fred was grinning like an idiot. He grabbed her hand, and they hopped in the hearth.

"Weasley Twins' Flat!"

 **A/N: I know this one is a bit short, but the next few will be longer, I swear. Big, juicy chapters with a lot of words and plot and maybe even a little romance? Yes? Okay? Good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated since, like, ever. I'm the worst. I have a new nephew now, so that's been consuming a metric fuckton of my time. This chapter is finished, I'm working on another two right now, so those will be up ASAP. I'll keep going at a steady pace for real this time. I promise.**

Fred and Hermione shot out of the fireplace in the Twin's apartment, and fell over each other and onto the floor. The two were tangled up. They made eye contact, and just bust out laughing. They laughed until their sides hurt, until tears spilled from their eyes, and until no noise came out anymore. Fred looked at Hermione, and kissed her again. In front of no one, Hermione responded with much more vigor than Fred or even she knew she had in her. He fell back onto the floor, bringing her down on top of him. She grabbed onto his shoulders, and his arms snaked around her waist. She leaned into his body, and broke the kiss. She pushed his head away from her face, exposing his neck and Adam's apple. She kissed down his jawline, and began to kiss and suck at his neck. She also gently began to grind her hips against his, and she felt him arouse. She tucked her fingers into his shirt, and he stopped her.

"Hermione, please stop." She quickly sat up and got off of the Weasley. "Hermione, I really like you. I like, really like you. I would honestly like to have sex with you right now and not take you back to work, and spend the rest of our lives in bed. But I want our first time to be special." Fred had never been this honest with a woman before, and had no idea what the witch was doing to him. "And if we kept going like that, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself." She giggled at the ludicrous expression on his face.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Fred. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, no no, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did everything right." He kissed her cheek, stood up, and offered a hand to help her off the floor. "Just curious, Hermione. What is your experience? I'm usually pretty good at telling what people have done with whom, but you're an enigma, my dear."

 _Oh fuck he just asked me how many people I've had sex with. Do I lie? No of course not, tell him the truth. But what if he doesn't like that number? Well it's not a very large number. Exactly my point!_ "Well, Fred, I think I'm a bit less experienced than you are. I've only been with three people, and none of those were very long-term, if I would classify it as anything." _Okay, nonspecific, that's good. And you didn't lie, there was no lie there. It's all going to be okay._

Fred was not upset by her response, but he didn't expect one that wasn't… _honest? No, that wasn't it. She was honest with me. Forthcoming, I guess. I would like to know who…but that is her personal business. We're not dating yet._

"So you really like me, do you?" He couldn't tell if she was changing the subject or just noticed what he had said earlier in the confusion of the moment.

"I said nothing of the sort."

"Excuse you, you said it twice!"

"Since when, Miss Granger?"

"Since about five minutes ago, Mr. Weasley."

"Well, in the spirit of time, I say we discuss this over lunch." And discuss they did. They walked into Muggle London, took the Muggle transportation to Chinatown, and ate lunch at the restaurant Hermione had selected. They spent an entire hour talking, laughing, and really getting to know each other.

"You know, I do have to get back to work."

"Are you sure?"

"I do. I have to get some more stuff done before I can call it a day." Hermione's face said that she meant business, and that she really had to get back to work, but her mind wanted to stay out with Fred. Or rather, stay in. Maybe get a nice bottle of cider, snuggle up in someone's bed, and listen to the wireless while talking and—

"Hermione? Earth to Granger? Are you still awake in there?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sorry, I just got distracted."

"I know I'm distracting. What were you thinking about?" Fred placed some Muggle money on the table and shrugged. _Whatever, I hope this is right._

"You don't have to pay for my meal."

"I want to. You're worth a thousand meals, a million dates, and a billion kisses. Let me start with just one, yeah?" Hermione nodded, speechless at Fred's words. "So, what were you thinking about?"

Hermione blushed, for what she thought must have been the hundredth time that day. "Oh! Well, just because I have to go back to work, doesn't mean I want to. I was just thinking about…well, I was thinking about skiving off the rest of the day, and spending the day…" She trailed off towards the end of her statement, not wanting anyone else to hear her.

"What's that? I didn't quite catch the last bit."

"Well, I'd rather like to spend the day cuddled up in bed with you, I think."

"Oh, you just think?"

"Of course, I've got to be sure. You know, I'm a war hero. Someone might be taking advantage of me." Her eyes lit up with laughter at the mock-hurt on Fred's face. They got up from the table and began walking to the bus stop.

"Hey, I almost lost my life in that war! I'm a war hero too!"

"Yes, but who has an Order of Merlin, First Class? And who has a Chocolate Frog Card?"

"My dim-witted little brother does, and I'll be sore about that bloody card for the rest of my life."

"Your mum has one too."

"What?!"

"Oh my god no."

"What? Hermione, does she kno—"

"It's a surprise."

"Please explain."

"Harry, Ron, and I were at a meeting with the people who decide those things. They wanted to update the list of cards since the war. Harry had a few people he wanted to add. You know, the expected. Remus, Tonks, Sirius all got cards. Or, will get them at least. I suggested McGonagall, Harry's parents, and Neville. Ron, ever the sweet one, suggested your mum and dad, and Professor Snape."

"And are they all getting cards too?"

"Yeah, absolutely. They think that Harry, Ron, and I are the greatest wizards to ever live."

"To be fair, you saved the Wizarding World from tyranny, hate, and prejudice."

"But a lot of people died to keep me safe, and I can't get over the guilt of it. Teddy is a fucking orphan, Fred. There are countless other children in orphanages who have no home to go to because their entire families died _because of me._ " The two walked in silence for a moment.

Fred reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, I can't change the way you feel about things, but something that I was told a long time ago might help you. We're supposed to feel a lot of emotions. Happiness, sadness, anger, excitement, all of those are emotions we're supposed to feel about events in our lives that are beyond our control. The only one that we can do without is guilt. You had no control over what was happening to you. You had to deal with this as it came, and I think you dealt pretty damn well. And yeah, Teddy is an orphan. That's absolutely fucking awful, he deserves his parents. Remus and Tonks deserve to be alive with their son. But Teddy has Harry, and Ginny too, and the rest of the Weasley family, and Mrs. Tonks. He's not alone in this world." More silence followed, but this time it was for Hermione to ponder what Fred had told her.

"Who told you that?"

"Bill. When Angelina Johnson kissed me in our fourth ye—well, your second year, mine and George's fourth…anyways, I felt awful about it because George fancied the ever loving fuck out of her, obviously you knew that since they're engaged now. She kissed me, and I felt like the biggest piece of shit ever because the love of my twin's life kissed ME. I sent an owl to Bill about it, and he gave me that advice."

"What happened?"

"Well, I approached her about it and told her that as pretty as she was, I couldn't do anything like that with her ever again because I loved George too much. She then looked at me like I had three heads, because she thought that she had snogged the daylights out of George, not me. We had a laugh, and she went off to properly snog my twin. Until she could tell us apart, I made sure I wore something distinctive." Hermione broke out in a fit of giggles as they stepped onto the bus to return to downtown and get back into Diagon Alley.

"You're a good brother."

"When you're smack dab in the middle of seven, you have to be a bit of a good child, even if you'd never admit that."

"So you are older than George? I've always wondered."

"Only by a few minutes. But yeah, I'm the older, more mature twin on top of being the more handsome twin."

"Fred that's not how tha—"

"Shhhh Hermione, don't ruin the moment. Let me take you back to work." Fred tapped the bricks to get into the Leaky Cauldron, and they Flooed back to the Ministry directly instead of walking back to Fred's flat. They again walked in silence to the elevator, and to Hermione's office.

"Well, I have to get back to the shop."

"And I have to get back to work."

"Bye, Hermione. I'll see you soon." He dropped a kiss on her lips, and walked out of her office.

"Well, that's a bit of a development, isn't it?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh sweet fuck, Eliza you scared me!"

"I know, I meant to! Looks like that was a productive lunch."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, very productive. We went into Muggle London for lunch, yes he paid, yes I had a nice time, and yes I would like to do that again. Any other questions?"

"Are you going to date him?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot that one. Yes, I would like to date him, but we'll see where it goes. However, I think he wants to date me too. I'm optimistic."

"Good. You deserve to be happy."

Hermione was a bit taken aback. "Thank you, Eliza. That means a lot to me." She went back to her desk and maintained a steady work pace for the rest of the afternoon. She almost didn't notice that it was time to leave for the evening, except for the fact that two large men walked into her office.

"Happy Hour?" Hermione looked up and saw her two best friends.

"Ron, how do you even know what Happy Hour is?"

"I have you and Harry!"

"Hannah told him, and suggested the five of us go."

"Five?"

"Yes five. You, me, her, Harry, and Ginny"

"Oh." Hermione forgot that no one else knew about Fred except for Harry. And Eliza, but she had left to go meet her sister for dinner, so no one else in the room knew what was going on. Did she want to go meet up with Fred after work? _Maybe I should give him some space. I did try and fuck him today, I don't want to come on too strong. And spending time with Harry and Ron is always fun. Maybe I'll tell Ron at the bar._ "Yeah, guys, let's go. Are we going to Muggle London? Or are we going to a Wizarding bar?"

"Well, seeing as it's Friday night and people will be crawling all over Hogsmeade and Diagon, then we should go into Muggle London and find a bar."

"What's that about Muggle London?" Hannah walked into Hermione's office. "Hi, Hermione. I hope it's okay that we're meeting here. I told the boys to ask you first, but that's fine. It's okay." She walked up to Ron and grabbed his hand. He kissed her on the top of her head, which was bit of a journey for Ron. Hannah stood at 175 centimeters, while Ron was the tallest Weasley at 196 centimeters. Hermione smiled, even though she and Ron couldn't find happiness together, she wanted her best friend to be happy. _I really hope he feels the same way when I tell him I'm…something…his brother._

"Yeah, Muggle London. Hannah, have you ever been somewhere with Ron when he gets mobbed by people because he's one of The Golden Trio?"

"Yeah, it's ridiculous. We can't get anything done."

"Right. Well imagine that but with all three of us in one space." Hannah was silent for a moment while she contemplated the sheer insanity of people mobbing around her while she was trying to enjoy a night with her boyfriend and his friends.

"Oh, okay. Muggle London it is, then!" Just then, Ginny showed up and the five of them made a journey out to Muggle London, as Hermione had done earlier today. She revealed herself as they were sitting on the train into downtown.

"Hermione, how do you know so much about the Muggle bus system?"

Before she could think of a fake answer, she responded with the real one. "Well, aside from the fact that I am a Muggle and used the busses almost exclusively until I was eleven, and then again during the summer. Plus, I had a refresher when Fred and I went to lunch in Chinatown today." Everyone except Harry stared at her, incredulous that she would go out to lunch with Fred.

"Erm…Hermione, when were you planning on telling us that you went out to lunch with Fred?" Ginny was the first one to speak. Hannah and Ron were still wordlessly staring at Hermione.

"Oh, whenever it came up, I guess." She tried to stay nonchalant, but her voice clearly went up an octave or two.

"Whenever it came up, Hermione what did you expect me to ask you? 'Oh, yeah, I know I've been bombarding you with wedding things recently so let me ask you, are you fucking any of my brothers?"

"You've had sex?" Ron found his voice at the mention of his ex-girlfriend having sex with one of his brothers.

"No! Not that it's any of your business, but I haven't had sex with him. Yet. We just started exploring this yesterday."

"What brought this on?" Hannah became innocently curious.

"Oh, well, you see…" _FUCK FUCK FUCK NO NO PLEASE GOD NO STOP NO DON'T ASK ME THESE THINGS._

"Hermione literally ran into him while she was naked." _Harry, for the love of Merlin, why did you open your big fucking mouth. Clearly you weren't blessed with the gift of tact._

"I did no such thing!"

"He's already seen you naked?"

"It was an accident, Ron. I swear. Again, not that I have to explain any of this to you because it is literally none of your business, but you and Harry are to blame. You never replace the fucking towels after you take the last one and I didn't have a wand or an anything and didn't notice that there wasn't any towels before I got in the shower and then I ran into the twins' room and Fred was sitting in there and—"

"Okay, okay, we get the picture."

"Uncomfortable, Ron?"

"No, no, it's just weird to think about my brother's potential sex life."

"WELL THANK YOU, RONALD. NOW I'M THINKING ABOUT MY BROTHER'S POTENTIAL SEX LIFE."

"This is our stop." Harry, the only one of the five who was still paying attention to the bus ride and the stops they needed to get off at, interrupted the conversation. Ginny, Hermione, and Hannah all grabbed their bags and everyone got off the bus. _Okay, so here's the plan. We're going to get very drunk. And then we're going to go home. To the Burrow. And pretend like this conversation never happened. And then, when you've sobered up, you're going to talk to Ron like an adult, and Ginny like an adult, like a normal human being, and then they can ask questions and it'll all be oka—_

"Oi, Hermione, are you coming or no?" She hadn't realized she had stopped moving until Ron had shouted after her at the entrance to the bar.

"Yeah, of course, I'll be right there." She began to walk, but still letting her mind wander, but this time to what Fred could possibly be doing right now.

* * *

"George, what do you think Hermione is doing right now?"

Oh for fuck's sake, Fred I don't even care a little bit."

"What's with your attitude, mate?" Fred was a bit taken aback by George being so rude to him about his feelings. The two of them never so much as got annoyed at each other when it came to girl problems.

"Hermione is out of your fucking league, mate. Whatever you're doing, isn't going to last. There's no point in losing your goddamn mind over her." George regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, but he instantly felt this wave of relief wash over him. He'd been holding onto those feelings since Fred came home after seeing Hermione naked in their room.

Fred stood there, staring at his brother, unsure of what to say or do next.

 **A/N: I promised ASAP, you got ASAP. It's a bit short but I've liked this cliffhanger bit recently, and I'm already working on Chapter 8, so it's going to be fine. Yes? Okay? Good.**


	8. Chapter 8

Fred and George hadn't moved. Each estimated it had been about six minutes since George had said what he thought about his twin and Hermione pursuing a relationship. Fred was staring at the right side of George's head, and George was staring away from his twin, at the smallest spot he could find on the wall he was facing. Neither wanted to be the first to speak, but someone had to be.

"We've never disagreed about anything. Especially a girl."

"Hermione doesn't count, Fred."

"What the fuck are you on about, George?" It was eerie, the way their tone matched even in argument. "George, I want to pursue this relationship. I want to date Hermione, I want to love her, and I want her to love me. Why are you so against it?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know."

"Yes you do. You're lying to me." _I can't believe he thinks I'm stupid enough to believe him._

"She's not…she's not your type."

"You mean she's younger than me? You mean she's smarter than me? You mean that there's actually a real connection between us and she's going to take me away from you and the shop? George you're out of your goddamn mind. You are ENGAGED to Angelina, and when you told me you bought a ring I cried for days. I was worried I was going to lose you."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I didn't want to get in the way of your happiness."

There was more silence. Approximately another three minutes worth of silence.

"I didn't want you to feel pressured not to be happy, for my sake. You are an extension of myself, and I am an extension of you. We've been that way for years. And I knew, when we were fourteen years old, that you wanted Angelina more than anything or anyone you've ever wanted before. It scared me then, it scared me last year when you said you wanted to propose, and it scares me now. But when you told me you wanted to marry her, when you showed me the ring you bought, I did what I was supposed to do even though my other half was getting a new other half. Because that's what a good fucking brother does, George. I support everything you want and need in this life. You will always be my _twin_ brother and my best friend in this whole stupid universe. Nothing, no woman, can get between us. Not Angelina, not Hermione, not even Mum when she tried to put us in separate rooms to stop our mischief." Fred chuckled with melancholy, remembering the fond memory made him happy about his relationship with his twin, but sad that they were having a fight. "I'm going back to the Burrow. Don't follow me. Don't come to the shop to help me open. You know what? Don't come it at all. I'll see if I can get Lee in to help tomorrow. I don't want to see you, because if I do, I might strangle you."

George stared at the same space on the wall. He listened as Fred went into his own bedroom and packed a bag, and as he went into their shared bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, some soap, and his earring that he had taken off earlier. George listened as Fred walked back out into the sitting room, and Flooed out of their shared apartment, into their childhood home.

"Bloody FUCKING hell that motherfuck—"

"Fred I swear if I have to remind you of your language use in your mother's home I will—"

"Sorry Dad, it's been a night. I'm going up to bed."

"What happened?" Fred stopped mid step, turned around, and gave his father a quick run-down of his evening, and then walked upstairs. He had left two Weasley men speechless that night, and he was not happy about it. He just wanted to go to sleep, even though it was barely six. The evening was an absolute bust. He went upstairs to his bedroom, and changed into an old pair of boxers and got into his own bed. He stared at the ceiling, trying to will himself to fall asleep. He was almost successful until—

"Oh shit, no, Ginny this is fine. Shhh! Just shut your facehole that words come out of and go up to your own bed. I'm sleeping in here. My bed. Fred's bed. Did you know his bed smells good? Fred smells good. And I'm talking to no one."

"Actually, you're talking to me." Hermione jumped at the sound of Fred's voice.

"You were definitely not supposed to hear that. Why are you in my bed?" Even in a drunken state at just past eight in the evening, Hermione was matter of fact and wanted to know every detail.

"Technically, my love, it's my bed. I grew up here."

"Yeah but my bed is stuck behind a magical door. I'm getting into yours for now."

"With me in it?"

"All the more reason to get in." Even drunk, Hermione was shocked at her brazen announcement that she wanted to be in bed with Fred Weasley.

"How are we going to fit in this little bed?" _Okay, breathe. She wants to get into bed with you. This is fine. This is good. Don't do anything stupid. Like ask her how we're both going to fit in this little bed._

"You're a wizard, you figure it out."

"You're the brightest witch of our age, Granger. Why do I have to figure it out?" His panic subsided as he resumed their flirty banter.

"Because I'm drunk, Fred."

"Drunk, eh?"

"No, I'm tipsy. We went to something called Happy Hour." Fred sat up in his bed and motioned for Hermione to fill the space that he just made for her. She sat down and began to tell him all about her night, starting from getting into the bar with her four companions, and talking about what the few drinks she had were made of. _They all have funny Muggle names. I guess people in the Muggle world drink more than just a few different kinds of alcohols._

"You're really handsome." Fred almost missed her words because he was too busy staring into her eyes and looking at the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks.

"Thanks, Hermione. You're not so bad yourself."

"No no, shush. I'm complimenting you. I wasn't finished."

"Okay, please continue."

"I think you're really handsome. I like your hair because it's soft, and I think your earring is absolutely rebellious as fuck and it's great. Like, really great. I never thought I'd want to be with a guy who has body jewelry but here I am, wanting you and your fucking earring. And your eyes are something I can get lost in, and you have really nice Quidditch muscles under your clothes, and you wear comfy shirts that I like to steal. You're like, the kindest guy ever. You're super nice to me, and you've always been that way, but especially today and yesterday. And when you saw me naked you weren't a chauvinistic pig about it." Hermione stopped; she was running out of breath.

"Are you done?"

"I think so."

"The fact that you drank that much alcohol and still can use the word chauvinist is impressive. And I didn't realize you were obsessed with my body jewelry."

"I want to get more things pierced, but I never thought I would be allowed to in the DMLE."

"Plenty of the people who are in that department have piercings and tattoos."

"Yeah, the officers. I'm an administrator."

"Do you want to get a tattoo? Or piercings?"

"Oh, yeah of course. What, you never thought proper Hermione Granger would want to get something as scandalous as a tattoo or a metal rod in her head?" Hermione giggled at Fred's look of shock when she admitted to wanting body modifications. "Fred, can I please kiss you? I think I've sobered up enough and I still want to kiss you. Like, a lot."

Fred wasted no time leaning into Hermione. He raised his hand to cup her cheek as their lips met, softly at first, but then getting more passionate and aggressive very quickly. They resituated themselves on the bed, Hermione laying on top of Fred, his left arm gripping her tightly around the middle and his right hand moving back her head to tangle in her curls. Hermione rested herself on his chest and ran her hands up and down his shoulders, head, and played with his hair. She took in the man below her: the way his skin felt under her hands, the texture of his hair, the scent of citrus and pine trees faintly emanating off of his body, and his muscle definition under her fingertips and body. Her brain shut off while they continued to kiss, holding each other close.

His hands untucked her work blouse from her pants, and inched underneath the fabric. He alternated from touching the bare skin on the small of her back, which felt soft and warm and inviting, to resting on the fabric covering her ass and giving it a gentle squeeze or two every few minutes. He abruptly sat up, forcing her body down to his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he snaked his hands to the front of her body, unbuttoning her blouse. She responded with more fervent kissing, so he took this as a sign to continue with his unbuttoning. He broke the kiss, moving his lips down her cheek, jaw, and settling on her neck and collarbone while shedding her shirt off her shoulders. She responded by pulling his shirt off his head. Their exposed flesh was cold, but touching each other made the warmth return to their bodies.

Fred flipped the two of them so Hermione was beneath him, and the two began to shimmy the other's trousers off at the same time. Hermione's work trousers and Fred's pajama bottoms joined her blouse and his shirt on the floor by his bed. Hermione wrapped her legs around Fred, pulling him tight and lifting his lips back to hers. They explored each other's bodies more, Hermione's hands running over Fred's back and shoulders while Fred touched her face, hair, and shoulders as best as he could while holding his weight off of her frame. Hermione reluctantly broke their urgent kisses.

"Fred."

"Mmm?"

"We can't keep doing this."

"Oh."

"No, no, not like that. We can keep kissing and touching and I would like to see you half naked a lot more after this. I mean we can't keep going tonight. Something doesn't feel right. Are you okay?"

Fred let out a whole lot of air that he didn't realize he was holding in. "Oh boy. Yeah, no. I'm not okay. Something happened with George and we had a fight. That's why I'm here. I didn't want to sleep in our apartment, because I was angry with him."

Hermione looked up into Fred's eyes. There were tears in them, but she wiped them away quickly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe in the morning. Do you think we can push the beds together and listen to the Wireless?"

"You have a Wireless?"

"In the closet." She jumped up to what she assumed was his closet, and pulled out a small Wireless and a few extra blankets she found. Fred had pushed the beds together. She grabbed her wand, and cast a nonverbal spell to merge the two mattresses into one larger one. She also removed George's bedding and expanded Fred's to fit the now much larger mattress. She put the extra pillows and blankets on the bed, and hopped in, careful to get onto what would have been George's bed. Fred got into bed and Hermione snuggled into his side. He flicked the Wireless on with his wand, and relaxed as the beautiful brunette on his side traced circles on his chest. He hadn't realized he fell asleep until he woke up a few hours later, with Hermione sitting next to him, reading a book about Muggle relations during World War Two. _She is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen._ She had put on a pair of boxer shorts that he recognized, and one of his old Quidditch shirts. Her hair was up in a big, messy, frizzy, curly bun, and her glasses were slightly askew. She was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hey beautiful." She looked over at him and smiled. "How long did it take you to start reading once I fell asleep."

"I waited about ten minutes to make sure you were actually sleeping."

Fred chuckled a bit at a typical Hermione response. "Thanks for that. Are you going to bed soon?"

"Yeah, I think I'll do it now, actually."

"Do you want to have breakfast together tomorrow, Hermione?"

"I think I'd like that." She put the book on the table next to her wand, but grabbed her wand to turn the lights off. She placed it back on the table, and then her glasses came off. She and Fred got comfortable. _I never thought that this would be what makes me happy. I never thought she would be who makes me happy. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine that Hermione Granger would be the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Wait a second, Fred. You've had feelings for her for like, a day. But the most amazing day it's been._

 **A/N: Alright, alright, alright I told you two, I got you two. I'll keep on trucking with this through the weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke up with the light peering through the curtains. She looked at the clock, and was momentarily thrown into panic when it read 10:06AM. She then breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered that it was Saturday, and she didn't have to get out of bed. At 10:07AM, she rolled back over into Fred and fell asleep again.

* * *

Fred woke up, and glanced over at the clock. 11:19AM. He looked down at Hermione, and she looked so peaceful as she slept. And he didn't want to wake her up. He really didn't. But he really had to pee. He spent several minutes trying to pry himself from her sleeping form, but she was an extremely strong cuddler. He finally gave in, and gently started shaking her awake.

"Hermione, dear, please wake up. I really need to use the loo." He tried to be sweet

"Mmmm five more minutes."

"If we wait five more minutes I am going to piss all over you."

Hermione's eyes shot open and she quickly rolled over. She watched Fred go out the bedroom door, and heard him make it to the bathroom. She had just rolled over and closed her eyes again, when she heard the door open. She turned back towards the door and saw Molly Weasley standing in the doorway. The two women looked at each other for a moment, not sure where to start. Hermione wanted to say something, but figured since the older woman approached her, that she should give her the conversational right of way.

"Dear I don't quite know how to start this conversation."

"Neither do I, Molly. Neither do I." The two women smiled at each other, and laughed a little. The tension in the room had broken.

"You two seemed rather close these past few days."

"We've just gotten close these past few days, I guess."

"Any particular reason that you had him spend the night?"

"I didn't have much say in the matter, to be honest. I got home from the bar with Harry, Ron, and Ginny after we dropped Hannah off at her flat, and Ginny went up for a shower while the boys made themselves some food because, well, it's the boys. I was going to change into something other than my work robes, and Fred was there." Molly was gearing up to respond, when Fred entered in the room. He maintained what little cool he had left in him while looking back and forth from his mother to Hermione a few times. Then he walked out.

"FRED WEASLEY!"

"Morning Mum! Fancy seeing you here, I didn't know you came 'round these parts."

"Oh hush, Fred. Any reason you stayed here last night when you have a perfectly good bed in your flat with George?" He visibly winced at the mention of his twin's name.

"Not really. I need to shower before I go into work though." He grabbed his overnight bag and summoned a towel, and left the room to go take a shower. Molly moved over to the bed, and sat on the edge, facing Hermione. There was more silence, but this time it was broken by Hermione.

"Has he ever winced at the mention of George's name before?"

"Not once."

There was more silence.

"I think a good solid day working at the shop and a nice home-cooked meal for dinner will make him feel better. If he stays over again, maybe we can worry together more." Molly paused, and looked like she was gathering her thoughts. "I trust you, Hermione. I think you'll make a great daughter-in-law one day." She left the younger woman sitting in the bed to go fix lunch. Hermione sat in the bed on her own, absolutely consumed by shock and awe, waiting for something to happen. For pigs to fall out of the sky, for sharp jagged pieces of ice to rise out of the ground indicating that Hell has finally frozen over. She was lost in thought, and didn't even realize Fred walking into his room, all dressed and ready for work.

"'Mione."

Nothing.

"Hermione."

Nothing.

"HERMIONE!"

Nothing.

"Granger!"

"Oh! Fred. I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

He chuckled and grabbed her bun, giving it a gentle pull. "I can see that. Can I give you a kiss before I go to work? We can keep playing house tonight, if you'd like. I'll come here after work."

"Does that mean I get to make dinner?"

"Only if you want to fight Mum."

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled at him, enjoying his brightly colored work robes. He studied her carefully, with a smile on his face as well. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest, arms hugging them in place. He liked watching her smile, and liked knowing that she was happy. He wanted to stand there forever and stare at her, but he had to go to work.

"I'm gonna go to work now." He leaned down to her, kissed her softly on the lips several times, and popped out of the bedroom.

"I might as well do something productive with my day, I guess." She was speaking to no one in particular, but as usual, speaking to herself helped her get her thoughts in order. As she was getting ready for a shower, she was conversing with herself.

"Okay, so after you get dressed, you can get some breakfast, brush your teeth, and head out to look at new flats. Or do you want to rent a house? You could rent a house. Maybe Ron and Harry would want to rent a house with you…and Ginny too? Maybe?"

"Hermione, why are you talking about me?"

"Oh, Ginny." She ran into her best friend on the way to the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"I was just deciding about rentals. I can't live here forever. And it just popped into my head that maybe we all rent a house together. I was going to bring it up at lunch, maybe. I don't know. I do know I need a shower."

The girls smiled at each other, and Hermione continued into the bathroom, planning out the rest of her day.


	10. Chapter 10

Fred opened the shop exactly one minute late, like was custom at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lee was standing behind the counter, Verity was in the back room making sure the shelves were well stocked with inventory, and Fred roamed the floor. He maintained his usual demeanor of happiness, even though he was dying inside. He was so happy about his night with Hermione, but devastated about his fight with George. He and his twin had never had a fight so bad, and he honestly didn't want to go back. He didn't want to take the coward's way out, but he wanted so bad to just ignore what had happened and enjoy a happy life with Hermione.

* * *

The day at the shop went quickly, as every Saturday does. Young, future pranksters were in with their parents, as well as the usual daytime crowd. When he and Lee closed up the shop later that day, they went to The Leaky Cauldron to grab a few pints and hang out.

"Do you want to invite George?"

"Lee, I wouldn't have called you in on a Saturday if I wanted to see George at all."

"Then we'll have to talk about why you don't want to see George."

"I guess that's fair." Fred knew that he should be talking about this to find some sort of solution, but he still pouted like a five year old the whole way there, and Lee just rolled his eyes. When they had settled into the bar, Lee gave Fred a pointed stare and Fred told the story of his evening for the second time.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing fighting about this? Go tell him to get over himself, and give him the benefit of the doubt. This happened fast. No one knows how to react."

The two men sat in silence. Finally, the redhead looked at his friend, and whined "Do I haaaave to?"

"What am I, your mother?"

"Yes."

"Then fine. You have to. Go home, Fred." There was much grumbling on Fred's part, but he knew he had to go sit down with his brother and talk about what had happened the night before. The walk back to his apartment was the longest he'd ever made in his life.

* * *

After a very long day out of The Burrow, Hermione had decided that she wanted to live alone, again. She wanted the freedom to come and go as she pleased, not have anyone asking her about her houseguests, and maybe she would get another kneazle. "Plus, I wouldn't have to share any bookshelf space. My whole living room could be bookshelves."

"Are you talking about your new apartment?"

"Why, yes I am. Gin, I found some really cute places. The houses seemed really nice, but I couldn't live there with all of you, I don't think. Especially since if we told your Mum that it wasn't just going to be Harry, Ron, and myself."

"I think she might actually melt into a tiny puddle on the floor for me even having the audacity to suggest that I live alone with Harry before we're married. Which is stupid."

"I mean, George and Angelina aren't living together yet. I think it's a little antiquated."

"Is your apartment big enough for two?"

"Why, do you want to live with me until you get married?"

"Fred. Hermione, I was talking about Fred."

"Oh."

"So is it big enough for two?"

"I mean, I haven't picked a place yet."

"You're avoiding the answer."

"Okay, so I looked at one bedroom apartments. But they've got a big bedroom with plenty of space for two people. Plus, a lot of them have big…oh shit, what did she call that…oh! Open concept kitchens."

"What are those?"

"Apparently it's like when you can see into the living room from the kitchen like it's one big room."

"And those are important?"

"I guess so. I just noticed more space for bookshelves."

The two girls were interrupted by Molly walking into the kitchen with the laundry off the line. "Hello girls, how are we today?"

"Hi Mum, I'm fine. Hermione was just telling me about her apartment search."

"Oh no, dear, leaving so soon?"

"I promise not right away; I still need to find a different place to live. I just went on some preliminary searches."

"Oh that's good. I'm not sure I'm ready to let you go! The boys are so much more well behaved when you're around."

"Hey, I resent that!" Charlie, Ron, and Harry walked downstairs, presumably from Ron and Harry's room. Ron had a little ash on his face.

"Were you boys playing Exploding Snap up there again?"

"Only a little, Mum."

"Hey, I'm only in town every so often, y'know? I miss playing games with my littlest baby brother!"

"Excuse you, I'm the tallest of the bunch!"

"You'll always be my littlest baby brother, Ron."

Hermione smiled to herself. _I have never in my life wanted to be part of a family more than I do right now. This is the family I want to be part of for the rest of my life._ Hermione was just about to head into the kitchen to make herself some tea when George popped into the living room through the fireplace.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, of course. I'm going to make some tea."

"Perfect."

The two walked in silence, leaving behind five very concerned faces. Hermione began to fuss with the kettle while George sat at the table.

"Do you want some? Or maybe a biscuit?"

"Not really. I need to talk to you."

"About Fred?"

"Why him? Why not someone else?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No! I just don't want you to hurt him. He's the most important person in my life. I know Angelina and all that, but he truly has been there for me since the second I was born. I have never been on this Earth without him, and I don't want him to hurt. I don't want you to break his heart."

"Why are you so certain that I'm going to break his heart, huh? What about the other way around? He might turn around and destroy mine."

"That's not like him."

"George, get off it. Fred has just as much of a chance of breaking my heart as I do of breaking his, but I don't want to think like that. I want to think that he and I are going to have a successful relationship. But he's not going to do anything without your blessing, I don't think. I can see him stringing me along forever until you tell him it's okay to date me, because he doesn't want to hurt you. And then it's going to be you breaking both of our hearts."

The kettle whistled.

Hermione turned around silently, fixed herself some tea, and left George in the kitchen, alone with his thoughts.

 **A/N: I am the worst, school is so much work and I haven't been writing. Things are gearing up for the end of the semester, but I've got most of my projects and papers ready to turn in, so I think I should be able to get this story back on track. I know I said this was going to be somewhere between 15-20 chapters, but I'm only this far and it's chapter 10, so I'm scrapping the chapter limit. Next fic I'll storyboard or something.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this chapter definitely gives the M rating some legs to stand on. Also it's long. Because apparently I can write 1000 words of sexy times in a day. Another one soon, I hope! Chapter. Not another 1000 words of sexy times. Maybe.**

* * *

Fred was expecting to find his twin in their kitchen when he got home. There was no one waiting for his arrival, and he was confused. _I don't know why I expected him to be home. I essentially gave him the day off, he probably spent it with Angelina._ Fred went around their flat, picking up a few things and thinking about what he wanted for dinner. He walked into his bedroom, and changed out of his work robes and into more comfortable pajama pants and and his most recent Weasley sweater. He didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to talk to George and make up with him. He wanted to know why his brother was being such an arse about this whole Hermione thing. Was he having issues with Angelina? _Oh god am I being insensitive? Are he and Angelina having issues?_ "I am the worst brother in the entire world and I deserve this treatment."

"Well that's not true in the slightest." George was standing right out of the hearth, silently.

"No, I am. I should've known you were having issues with Angelina and been more sensitive about Hermione, I know—"

"Oi. Fred. Shut up. I'm the one who should be sorry. Angelina and I are fine. I just got a bug up my arse, I guess. The truth is, I was just worried about you. I've never fallen in love with a girl in about an instant, and she's very smart and I don't want you to get involved and not have a chance, y'know? And she's already dated Ron, and who knows what baggage is there."

"George you cannot stop me from dating a woman I love. You cannot tell me in one breath that you love me and in the next insult the woman I want to begin dating. I cannot believe that you think it's okay to meddle in my life like that. You're worse than Mum, honestly. That's so—I don't even have words for what it is."

The twins stood in silence, staring at each other.

George stared at Fred, whose chest was heaving as he didn't take a breath between sentences.

"George, you have to let me live my own life. And I think that life leads to Hermione."

"I know, I know."

"Are you going to apologize." It wasn't a question in the slightest.

"We never apologize, Fred."

"You need to apologize for this. This is different. You hurt me more than just a prank. This was heartbreaking. I thought I was going to have to choose between you and her, and I didn't want to do that. I don't ever want to do that."

"I didn't think it was that bad."

There was more silence. But more of a comfortable silence as George realized the magnitude of his actions. "Fred I am so sorry. I'm sorry for starting a fight, and I'm sorry for going to Hermione to try and ask her to back off, and I'm sorr—"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh. Yeah." George turned red and began to shift in his seat, trying to make himself smaller.

"You did what?"

"I kind of went over to the Burrow and tried to talk her out of liking you."

"You're absolutely un-fucking-believable."

"Fred, I'm serious. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Clearly."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm fucking furious."

"Well I didn't want that either."

"I'm leaving."

"Please, not again. I spent the whole night awake. I don't like being alone."

"Then have Angelina come over."

"Fred, come on."

"You absolutely cannot do this to me. I'm spending one more night away. I need to cool down. Again."

George sat in his chair in the wildly mismatched living room. Fred had summoned his bag from The Burrow, and George listened to him empty it in his bedroom. He listened as Fred walked back and forth between the bathroom, grabbing the stuff he needed for another night at home.

* * *

Fred packed better this time. He remembered his body soap. He remembered a clean pair of underwear. He carefully packed an outfit for the next day, Sunday, one that he didn't have to work. He grabbed a book, knowing that's probably what Hermione would be doing tonight. _I don't know why you assume she'll be free. You haven't spoken to her all day. Even so, you can just sleep in Percy's old room if you have to. If she doesn't want you to stay the night, that is._

Fred finished packing up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked out the front door of the apartment he shared with his twin, exchanging no words.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in bed, knitting a very large orange scarf. It wasn't yet close to Christmas, but Hermione was getting a big jump on her holiday gifts. She was making Ron a Chudley Cannons scarf, as he always manages to leave his in odd places. She had put on a pair of Muggle sweatpants from Cambridge that she had left at the Burrow over a holiday and the same oversized shirt of Fred's she wore two days prior. She had assumed the sweatpants were gone, and had just disappeared until Ginny had brought them up to her after she'd stormed out from the kitchen.

Hermione was upset with George. _How dare he question me like that? How dare he insinuate that I'm going to break Fred's heart. I can't believe him and his stupid nerve._ Suddenly there was a knocking at her door.

"Come in?"

"Mind if I join you? I brought my own reading this time."

"Fred!" She leapt out of bed and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Today was really great and then really awful, but it's much better now that you're here. George—"

"I know. He told me. Can I sleep here again tonight? We can play house, like I promised."

"If I recall, you promised nothing. But yes of course we can play house. Who would I be to reject that?"

"Rather foolish, if you ask me. So what did you do today?" Fred dropped his bag on the ground, and immediately began undressing as Hermione walked back to the bed. She adjusted the blankets and pillows to make it more comfortable for two. She turned around and saw Fred in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Her jaw fell open slightly, and he smirked.

"Like what you see, Granger?"

"Oh fuck yeah I do."

"Quite the language."

"Well, you're quite the human specimen." Hermione was right. He was tall, and had a lot of lean muscle. He had some wicked tattoos, the Weasley coat of arms on his chest above his heart was the most magnificent, but his big dipper tattoo on his upper arm was a close second. That fucking earring was still there, mocking her, making her want to jump his bones right then. And she could see the outline of his rather impressive bone through his boxer shorts. They were a very nice dark green with little white polka dots and they did not leave very much to the imagination. _Do something. Go up to him. Grab his dick. Okay don't grab his dick. Kiss him. Touch him. Grab those goddamn shoulders and feel those very nice muscles._

She didn't have to wait long before Fred had made the decision for her. He stalked across the room, wrapped her in his arms, and began to kiss her furiously. This was not about passion, about taking it slow, or about spending time getting to know each other. This was about being as close as possible. And Fred started that by taking off her shirt. She was not wearing a bra, which bothered neither of them, and he pulled her torso close to him, their chests pressing against each other, and their hands roaming each other's backs. Fred stuck his hands into Hermione's long, untamed hair and pulled. She bit his lip a little, and he moaned. She pulled away.

"Is this special enough for you?"

Fred chuckled at the mention of his comment from a few days prior. "No, Hermione, this isn't nearly as special as I would like it to be. I know you can feel me through my pants but I want our first time to be after I take you out on a proper dinner date, with maybe a museum and some ice cream afterwards. I want us to have champagne or a nice bottle of wine. I want there to be chocolate strawberries. I don't want it to be in a transfigured bed from my childhood home with my goddamn Mum in the house. So no, It's not nearly as special as I would like it to be, but there are other things we can do." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You might want to show me what that is, Mr. Weasley."

"I think I can do that." He pushed her body onto the bed, and took off her pants. The two of them laid there in their knickers, running their hands over each other's bodies. Fred stopped at Hermione's left breast, and ran his thumb over her nipple. She moaned softly, and propped herself up so she could reach his neck. She got one kiss in before he pushed her back down into the sheets.

"This is about you, Hermione. Let me touch you. Let me feel you."

"But I—"

"No buts. I want to explore your body." Hermione melted at his words. She released her grip on him, and let her arms fall above her head. He responded with a grin, and threw one knee over her waist, straddling her. He began touching her whole body, running his hands over her shoulders, grabbing at her breasts, and tickling her sides. She squirmed under his touch, but loved every second of it. He ran his hands over her chest again, and began to gently tweak the stiff peaks that her nipples had become.

She shuddered.

He brought his lips down to her right side, and began to suck, bite, and lick.

She moaned.

He reveled in the noise. He reveled in watching her squirm, melt, and move under his touch. The feeling of her soft skin under his fingertips was beginning to be more than he could handle. He wanted her. He wanted to feel her around him, and from the fire behind her eyes he was pretty sure she wanted it too. He released her from his grip, and moved down her body.

She moaned softly when his fingers slipped under the waistband of her knickers. She moaned louder when his hand slipped them off. There she was. Naked again, in front of Fred Weasley. She thought back to the last time she was naked, realizing that this was something he had absolutely seen before. He had seen her body, in all of its pale, slightly freckled, scarred body. But it didn't change the feelings she had right now. Before it was embarrassment at having someone she was not dating see her naked form. But now it was the warm feeling that made her sure that she and Fred were supposed to be together.

Her train of thought stopped abruptly when she felt his fingers between her legs, on her thighs, slowly dragging up to her center.

"Oh god, Fred."

"Did you want me to stop?" She thought he was joking around, but the look on his face was completely serious.

"Absolutely not. I want you to keep going."

"We don't have to keep going."

"Fred. Please keep going."

And so he did. He pressed into her, moved his long fingers within her, making her moan, and thrust her hips against his right hand. His left hand was wrapped in her hair. His lips were on her neck. And she was melting with his touch. Losing her mind with his touch. Going insane with his touch. She wanted nothing more than to escalate it. To throw him on the bed and get on top of him. To take off the boxers that she knew had an ever-growing cock in them. _He wants to wait. You need to wait. He wants you to feel special. Let him make you feel special. Well I feel pretty fucking special right now with his fingers inside of my—_ "oh mY GOD!" Hermione exclaimed, probably significantly louder than she needed to to get her point across, but she didn't care even a little bit. Fred had awoken something in her. She had reached the point of no return, and Fred had picked up on it.

"Seems like someone is a little eager to finish." He smirked his trademark Weasley smirk, but Hermione was having none of it.

"If you do not help me finish, I _will_ do it myself."

"Oh, babe, I believe you." He growled into her ear. He worked his fingers harder, faster, and firmly until he felt the force of her body rewarding his efforts. She moaned his name softly, gripped the sheets, and her eyes flew closed as she threw her head back and let her body take over. He gently kissed her neck as she came down off of the high. She breathed heavily for a few minutes, regaining her sense of self.

"That was amazing. Can I give you a go now, please?"

"Oh, you want to give me a go now?"

"Well, only if you want me to."

"Hermione, I would like nothing more than to let you, but let's talk. Let's lay in each other's arms and make plans and talk about your apartment search and what kind of teas you like in ascending order based on time of day."

"How did you kno—"

"Honestly that was just a guess, but I guess it was a bloody good one."


	12. Chapter 12

"So what you mean to tell me is that you found a place big enough for two people?" Fred was incredulous at the description she gave of the final flat she had seen that day, in Wizard London. There was only one bedroom, but it had an attached bathroom, as well as another full bathroom off the living room. The kitchen and living room were all attached, apparently. There was plenty of space for a big couch that could be used as a bed for overnight guests.

"Well who would want to stay overnight that wouldn't be sleeping in your bed?"

"Maybe Harry and Ron?"

"Oh. I hadn't thought of them."

"Just thinking about yourself, are you?"

"Well, I am the best looking out of all of the Weasley children. I know it's hard to resist the charm."

"I don't know, Fred. I think Ginny might have you beat on that one. I mean, she nabbed The Boy Who Lived, after all those years of pining for him."

"Hey, if I really wanted Harry, I could've had him."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Weasley."

"That might be you, Granger."

There was a silence between the two of them while they looked at each other. Hermione stared into Fred's eyes, looking for a sign of a joke. _He was kidding. He has to be kidding. There's no way he could be serious. He's just fooling around._

"You know, I'm not just fooling around with you." It was like he could read her mind. "I want you. I want to be your boyfriend. I know this is ridiculously fast, but after this stupid war and all of this death, destruction, and hate I promised myself that I would never back down from what I wanted. And I know that I want you. I want to be with you. And we're so opposite and so different but I know that is what will make us great together."

Hermione laid there in stunned silence, snuggled into Fred, looking into his eyes. She couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"Oh Fred. There are no words to describe the past few days that we've spent doing…whatever it is that we're doing right now. You know the routine that I crave and the practicality that I embody, but here I am, breaking all of my unwritten rules. I want you to keep me on my toes forever."

"You have no idea how that makes me feel."

"Why?"

"I was nervous you wouldn't feel the same way!"

"Don't be silly. Come here." She wrapped her arms around him the best she could even though she was laying in between his arm and his torso. He took it upon himself to pull her up to lay on top of him. She kissed him. They laid like that, kissing and holding each other, and Hermione began to kiss down Fred's neck, and began to move down his torso when he stopped her.

"Hermione, you absolutely do not have to—"

"And neither did you. But you wanted to. And now I want to. I want to make you feel good."

"Well, then I guess I can't stop you."

"Not even a little bit." She continued to move down his torso, kissing her way to the waistband of his boxer shorts. He gently wrapped his fingers around a stray curl that didn't quite follow her down. She pulled his boxers down, and pulled him out into her hands. She felt him grow nearly immediately, standing at attention just for her.

"Can I tou—"

"Yes, please, touch me." His breath was already ragged and short, and it secretly pleased her. She hadn't even begun to touch him and he was already losing control. She gently ran her fingers over his length, causing him to shiver with anticipation. She gently wrapped her hands around him, and began to stroke gently but firmly. He groaned, and pulled the strand of hair in his grip. She giggled to herself and continued to bring him closer to finishing. Her name was on his lips when his orgasm took him by surprise, and he finished on her naked chest.

The two of them looked at each other, and Hermione began to laugh. "Hermione I'm so sorry, I should've warned you."

"Don't worry about it." She conjured a towel and wiped herself off, but not before taking some up with her finger and bringing it to her mouth. Fred's jaw dropped as he watched her taste him off her own chest.

"Oh. My god."

"Hmm?"

"Hermione that was so unbelievably hot I nearly just came again." She giggled and finished cleaning herself off. Fred motioned for her to come back into his arms, and she slid in easily, like they were always meant to be laying there, in a bed, wrapped up in each other.

"So this apartment. Are you going to have room for tall red-headed guests?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you can squeeze in." She kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, I'm going to need some help getting into this place, with all my books and things."

"I see what this is. You're just using me for free moving help."

"Ah no, you've found me out."

"So what are your plans for this apartment?"

Hermione launched into the ideas she had for the kitchen décor, talking about all of the kitchen supplies she needed to buy because she didn't have enough stuff to fill the cabinets while Fred watched her. He noticed the way her eyes lit up as she talked about the way she was going to organize the books in the living room, and how she was going to get a wireless and a telly, apparently. He loved the look in her eyes as she talked about all the things she wanted to bring from her old apartment into her new one, and the new things she was going to get.

"I think I'm going to get a new bed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. And I want you to come and pick it out with me?" She phrased it more like a question instead of a statement, which is something that Hermione rarely did when she wanted something.

"Any reason?"

"Well, I'm assuming you're going to spend a lot of time in it with me, so I'd like it to be something we both like. And besides, while the one I have is definitely big enough for the both of us, I want something bigger. You're rather tall, after all."

"I appreciate you thinking about my feet not hanging off the bed."

"I appreciate you thinking about my needs. It's the least I can do to repay you." He kissed the top of her head, and inhaled the cool citrus scent of her shampoo. It made his heart skip a beat.

"Why citrus?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you use citrus shampoo?"

"That is a very odd question."

"Yes well, you're a very odd woman to have taken interest in me. So, the question still stands."

"I usually tell people it's because I really like the scent of lime and mint."

"But what's the real reason?"

"It's the curly hair shampoo."

Fred looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"So I've never been good at charming my hair to do what I want it to do. That means I still use Muggle beauty products so I don't end up with an insane head of hair."

"Aww, but I love your curls."

"I'd sooner shave my head than give up my shampoo."

Fred threw his hands up to show his innocence. "Alright, alright, leave them be. Do as you wish. I just want to be able to run my fingers through those luscious locks." He pulled the elastic holding her hair in a bun out, and her curls fell into a mess all over her shoulders and his chest. He ran his hands in her hair, holding onto curl after curl for only a second at a time. He sighed contently.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hmm?"

"Is the shop open on Sundays?"

"No, I do need a day to relax. I have to keep this beautiful face rested, you know."

"Do you want to go out on a real date?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like go out to dinner. And maybe a Muggle movie or some ice cream. Or this really great thing called miniature golf. You'll probably be really good at it cause you're really good at everything."

"You're just saying this so I'll have sex with you."

"Well, I mean, I'm not saying it so you won't have sex with me."

"No fair, that's a double negative!"

"Mmmm." She grinned evilly, not wanting to give away how much she wanted to have sex with him. _I mean, he already knows that you want him._

"Is this something you really want to do? Because I have no problem scrapping my—"

"Fred, I want to have sex with you so badly. I want to fuck, I want to make love, I want to do whatever it is you want and need. But I want to do it after we're actually dating. After we're properly officially an item and we've actually told people and we've been to dinner and bought some delicious wine and spent time cuddling on the couch or in a bed or on a picnic blanket in the grass."

"It's nearly winter, love. There will be no picnic blankets for a while and I am not willing to wait a while to feel you wrapped around me in the most delicious way possible." He felt Hermione shudder against him. "Did that turn you on, Granger?"

"You always turn me on, Weasley."

"Someone is feeling forward tonight."

"Well now that I know the magic you can do with your fingers, I think you're going to have a difficult time keeping me off of you."

"So that's why you wanted the bigger bed."

"Oh almost entirely." She shivered as he ran his fingers up and down her naked back. Never in a million years had she imagined herself lying in bed with Fred Weasley, wearing nothing but knickers. And him, being nearly naked too. The skin of her torso against his, touching her in ways that lit a fire in her soul. It was just "delightful."

"What did you say?"

"Hmm?"

"You said something. De…" He trailed off, waiting for her answer.

"Delightful. Oh, I said that out loud."

"Yes, you did. What were you thinking about?"

"You, and me, laying here, nearly naked. Something I hadn't even imagined in my wildest dreams."

"Well here I am. Your wildest dreams have arrived."

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not silly, I'm Fred!"

They both bust into a fit of giggles. She let out a small yawn that she tried to conceal, but her efforts did nothing.

"Hey, let's turn in. We're both tired. Clearly we've had a big day." He waggled his eyebrows at her, and she smiled in turn.

"I'd rather like that." She got up to put pajamas on, but he stopped her.

"'Mione, just lock the door. I don't want you to get dressed. Unless you want to, of course."

"If I'm being truthful, I absolutely do not want to get dressed."

"Good. Then bring your nearly naked self back to our bed." She turned off the lights, since that was the real reason that she had gotten out of bed, and slid back in between the covers as Fred wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help but smile as she drifted off to sleep. _I quite like the sound of "our bed."_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know in the reviews, yeah? Thanks!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

The days had turned to weeks, and the weeks into just over a month. Hermione hadn't realized that she had been living in the Burrow that long until she had received notice that her apartment had been unlocked and hadn't been possessed by any Dark Magic of any sort, but by a skeevy old man who lived down the hall. He had been evicted, she had been forgiven the last month's rent and was allowed to break her lease, which meant she was going to begin transitioning out of the Burrow and into her new apartment.

The relationship between her and Fred had begun to blossom nicely. The twins were still a little shaky around each other, but Hermione had taken to spending some of her nights at their flat instead of Fred sleeping in his childhood bedroom with her. Of course, this was only on nights that he spent with Angelina.

"I refuse."

"Fred, you don't have to be so obstinate about this."

"What does that even mean?"

"Stubborn."

"Hermione, you are my girlfriend." She still hadn't gotten used to the sound of that, but she liked it nonetheless. "If he can't take his panties out of his arse and make things right with you, then you will not be spending nights at our place with him there."

"Maybe I should talk to him."

"Maybe you should just let him grow up."

"Okay, I'm tabling this for now. Let's talk about plans, then. That apartment I've been talking about for ages? It's ready for me to move into starting this weekend."

"So is that what you want to do? I can take the day off on Saturday if you'd like."

"Well I was thinking on Saturday I'd start moving in the easy stuff. Clothes, books, kitchen things. And I got rid of all the furniture in the old place, because I am making incredibly good money at the Ministry and don't spend it. So I'm going to treat myself to some new furniture."

"I think that is the weirdest way you could possibly treat yourself, but here we are. So Sunday we'll go and get furniture then?"

"Sounds like a plan. Dear?"

"Yes love?"

"Can you please get the fuck off of my desk?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He was sitting cross-legged on her desk, drinking a glass of water and smiling as he watched his girlfriend do work. He had the morning off, Lee wanted some extra hours and who was he to deny his friend of that? Plus it allowed him to hang around Hermione's office and pester her. He was just about to jump off of her desk and into her lap when the door flew open. It was Lavender Brown.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was interrupting a _meeting_. I'll just leave your work with Elise and let you two finish up." She sneered. Hermione hoped that her face stuck that way. Instead, she took the high road.

"Eliza would be happy to take it I'm sure, but you can leave it on my desk. I was just finishing up some paperwork anyways, I'll see to it that Cormac's papers are done right away." Her voice was sweeter than Fred had ever heard, but Lavender had missed the insincerity in her tone. She rolled her eyes and left. "Have a nice day, Lavender!" The door fell shut and Hermione groaned.

"Is she getting fired yet?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I do have a meeting with the Department Head this afternoon. And I do have more than enough documentation to get her sacked. I might just do that! It would make my day loads better."

"How about I go home and talk to George during lunch? He and I can maybe smooth things over. I know how it's been weighing on your mind."

"Well I mean—"

"I'm not daft, 'Mione. I know it's bothering you, and I can tell you think that you're causing a rift between my brother and I. And it's just not true. We just haven't really talked about it. Weasley men aren't exactly emotionally sophisticated."

"You are when it comes to me."

"Yes, but that's because I love you."

There was a stunned silence from Hermione. "You what?"

"Nothing! What I was trying to say was I'll pick you up after work so we can celebrate your meeting. Bye!" He practically Disapparated out of her office. She would have thought he did, except she knew that you couldn't Apparate out of the Ministry. She sighed as she moved to finish the paperwork quickly and then filed what Cormac had sent her way. She quickly realized that he hadn't sent anything, Lavender made it all up. She stormed into the waiting area of her office.

"Eliza, I can't take this anymore. If anyone comes, I'm not in."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my meeting with Miles early. I can't stand that vile woman any longer. She brought fake paperwork. She came over, and I just spent twenty minutes on something that I didn't need to spend any time on because IT WASN'T REAL. SHE MADE IT UP." Hermione conjured a box of glass vials and stormed into the department head's office. Miles Webb was a man who deserved his job, and who thought very highly of Hermione. This is what allowed her to storm right past his secretary and into his office. And who else would be sitting there other than Cormac McClaggen.

"Ah, Hermione, what a surprise."

"Yes, hello Miles. And Cormac, what a wonderful coincidence. Lavender needs to go."

"What are you talking about? She's a wonderful administrative assistant to me and I would rather like to keep her."

"Cormac, let's skip the pseudo-pleasantries and all acknowledge that you're keeping her around because she is something you'd like to look at all the time, and your wife wouldn't appreciate you bringing her home." Both Miles and Cormac's jaws fell. "Now, in this box I have the memories of several women working in the Ministry who are consistently harassed by Lavender Brown, and this folder has evidence of fake reports she's given me. Reports from you, Cormac. I respect you as a colleague, even if you treated me terribly when we were in school just because you wanted to be in Slughorn's stupid club. But this has gone on long enough. While I would love to give her the sack right now, I have no control over that. But both of you do. So I'm going to leave my evidence here, and go back to my office to finish the real work that I was hired to do. Miles, I'll see you this afternoon." She nodded at both of the men, who sat there in silence. This was unlike the professional Hermione they knew. They knew she had to be upset if she had an outburst of that caliber. Her passion for law enforcement was always evident, but her passion for doing the right thing was much stronger.

Hermione returned to her office, face flushed and feeling triumphant. This feeling extended to her the rest of her day at work, until her meeting with Miles approached. Truth be told, she felt a little embarrassed as she walked back to his office, ready for her weekly briefing. His secretary waved her in, showing no difference in attitude towards her. _That's good. That's very good. Maybe he won't mention it._

"Afternoon, Hermione. Have a seat, will you?" She did as she was told. "Before we get into today's meeting, I'd like to update you."

"On what?" She feigned innocence rather poorly.

"The Lavender situation. I've sent both her and Cormac packing."

"Why Cormac?"

"Because once Lavender was called into my office, she talked about all of the harassment she received from him, and I knew he had to go too. They're gone."

It was Hermione's turn to sit in shock in that office today. "I didn't intend for Cormac to lose his job, but I had no idea that he was such a…"

"Bastard, yeah me either."

"You said it, not me."

They both had a good chuckle, and Alice, his administrative assistant, had brought in some coffee for the rest of their meeting. It was successful, productive, and ended right on time.

"Well, I really must be going. I have dinner plans."

"Ah, yes, with Arthur Weasley's son."

Hermione blushed a little bit. "Yes sir."

"Err, which one?"

"Fred. The older of the two twins who own the joke shop."

"Ah yes, of course. Not the one in the Auror office?"

"No, no, not Ronald. He and I have been best friends since our first year, no time for romance."

"Of course, of course. It's so hard to keep track of them when you only know Arthur in passing."

"I can only imagine."

"Well, have a nice evening. And Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You made the office a better place today."

"Just doing my job, sir."

She left and went back to her office, collecting her things and saying goodbye to Eliza before she left for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lee and Verity were in the shop, along with an associate who she forgot the name of, as he'd been hired just four days ago. Fred and George were nowhere to be seen, and so she went up to the flat. When she got inside, she saw the two sitting on the couch, laughing together. Something she hadn't seen in weeks.

"Well that's a sight for sore eyes."

"Hermione, love, what are you doing here?"

"You and I made dinner plans."

"Oooh, Freddy forgot his dinner plans with his old lady."

"Excuse you, I'm a year younger than the pair of you."

"Nuances, nuances. You crazy kids have fun, Angie and I have plans too." Fred and George hugged, and George came up and gave Hermione a big hug too. "We'll talk later, but for now, I'm sorry."

"I know you are." She hugged him back, and he skipped out the door to meet his fiancée.

"Did he just skip?"

"I think he did."

"It's probably because you two just made up."

"Yeah, well, now you can stay the night if you'd like."

"I'd love to." The two smiled at each other, and Hermione took off her bag and coat.

"Are you planning on staying in for a while?"

"Not unless you want to go out right now."

"No, I'm cooking dinner for us right now."

"Wait, what?"

"You thought I couldn't cook."

Hermione walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. Inside was two containers of Muggle Chinese takeaway, a half-eaten jar of jam, three mushrooms, and an entire cheesecake. "What about the contents of this fridge says that you can cook?"

"Okay, you came over on a bad day. What can I say?"

"So we're going out for dinner, aren't we?"

"I was thinking a fancy restaurant in Muggle London."

"Well I'm not dressed for that."

"Go check the bedroom." Hermione raised one eyebrow at her boyfriend and walked into his bedroom. On the bed was a grey box with a big navy blue bow on it. She pulled the lid off, and pulled out a navy blue dress. She gasped, and unfolded it, seeing that the sleeves would go down to about her elbows, and the neckline was wide, nearly off the shoulder, and scalloped.

"Oh this is beautiful." She thought she was speaking softly to herself, but when she turned around to hold it up to herself in the mirror, Fred was in the doorway.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, dear."

"Did you pick this out?"

"I'd like to say I totally did, but I gave Ginny some Muggle money and sent her out. I didn't know what you'd like, so I gave her some parameters. Keep looking in the box." She laid the dress down on the bed gently, and peered into the box. She pulled out three boxes, all small but varied sizes of small. She opened the largest one first, and found a silver chain with a single delicate sapphire on it. The second box had a pair of earrings, small magenta stones with little pearls dangling right beneath. And the third box had a silver ring, with "Fred" written in cursive in the band.

"Oh my god, Fred, this is too much." He stepped towards her, pulled her close to his chest, and kissed her deeply.

"Personally, I find this not enough."

"Where do you get these on such short notice?"

"Well for the necklace and earrings I went to the store, but I made the ring."

"You made the ring?"

"With magic, not by hand. I just got some silver and used magic to wrap it into my name, and then into a ring. It adjusts its size to you, so it'll always fit you."

"Oh, Fred, this is something else."

"I want to give you the world, Hermione. This is just the start." He kissed her again. "Go get dressed and ready, we can leave. I'm taking you out." He walked into the kitchen, leaving her to her own devices. He sat down on a chair, and put his face on the table. _Okay, breathe. Fucking breathe. She's beautiful. She's fucking beautiful. You're going to take her out to dinner, just a normal dinner. And then she's going to come back to your house, and you're going to love her forever and it's gonna be great._

Just as he had finished reassuring himself, Hermione walked into the kitchen and giggled at the sight of his face on the table. "Ready, Fred?"

"Oh of course, my love." He turned to see her, and his jaw dropped.

"You look even more beautiful than I could have imagined."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a good time writing it. Leave some feedback if you'd like!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This one got sexy. Enjoy. Review. Happy Thanksgiving.**

* * *

They waltzed into the apartment after a leisurely dinner at a very nice place that served something called tapas. Fred was confused, but Hermione had explained that you order a lot of food and try it all. The portions were small but you got to eat a lot of food, and Fred seemed satisfied, so that's what they did. The drank plenty of alcohol, ate plenty of food, and made their way back to his place together. Her nude pumps were making it difficult for her to walk up the stairs, and as she reached to take them off, Fred picked her up fireman style and carried her up the stairs. He placed her at the top, and held the door open for her as she walked into his home.

The living room absolutely belonged to two sort-of bachelors. There were plans for different new products laying around. Piles of socks all over the floor. Old Weasley sweaters were all over the couch, some with F and some with G. The kitchen table was piled with books. Admittedly, those were Hermione's books that she had left here as she finished reading them on the nights she slept over.

"What are you thinking about?" Fred broke the silence that had come over them as they entered the building.

"I was just looking at your place. And I was about to start thinking about my own, when you interrupted me."

"How rude of me. Should I make it up to you?"

"I think you should take me to bed."

"Gladly."

He grabbed her hand, and kissed it as he pulled her down the hallway, into his bedroom. He kissed his way up her forearm, and skipped the sleeve of her dress and laid kisses on her shoulder, collarbone, and neck. She moaned his name, and he immediately got hard in his trousers. He unzipped her dress, and pulled it off to reveal a lacy grey bra and matching knickers.

"You didn't tell me you were planning on wearing something nice to look at under that dress. Dinner would have been much quicker."

"You're not the only one full of surprises in this relationship, Weasley." She took his dress shirt by the collar, and pulled his tall frame closer to her so she could unbutton the buttons of his white shirt with the little black pinstripes. Her favorite shirt of his. He was wearing deep, emerald green trousers, and all she wanted to do was take those off, but she decided to follow his lead. Whenever it came to their physical relationship, she followed his lead. She wanted him to be satisfied and wanted him to feel like he was doing the right thing for her. His relationship history was short; Hermione was his most serious relationship since Hogwarts and they had barely been dating a month. _Not that I've had anything serious for a while either._

She was immediately pulled out of her thoughts by Fred's tongue on her breast. She was so absorbed in him kissing all over her shoulders and chest that she hadn't even noticed him removing her dress, that was now a puddle on the floor, or removing her bra that was nowhere in her line of vision. She hadn't even paused running her hands through her hair when she let out a groan.

"Someone was distracted."

"I was thinking about you."

"Oh were you now?" He licked the stiff pink peak and then gently blew on it. She gasped.

"I was."

"And what were you thinking about?"

"How I let you set the pace in this relationship." She saw no point in answering back with a sexy retort, even though she knew in the back of her mind that he was going to stop and leave her there in her grey knickers, nude pumps, and nothing else.

"What are you talking about?"

"Fred, I know you want to wait to have sex, but I don't know if I can wait too much longer. Sometimes at work my mind wanders and I sit in the office thinking about how I wish you'd show up and we could cast a silencing charm and super strong wards and locking charms and all of what we would need to do to have sex in my office. On my desk. On my chair. On the other chairs. On the floor. Sometimes I lay in bed at night thinking about you and thinking about how much I want you to just show up in your old room at the Burrow and let me have my way with you. You're killing me, Fred."

He laughed out loud. A big, loud, happy laugh. He grabbed her, and pulled her close. "Well I'll be damned. Who knew that Hermione Granger, the smartest witch ever to walk the wizarding world, the brightest witch of our age, the prim and proper employee of the Ministry of Magic would be thinking such dirty thoughts."

"Very funny, Fred."

"Let me take the edge off, please?" He looked down at her, and his eyes pleaded with her. She couldn't say no to him, especially when he was offering to help her out. She responded by taking off his trousers. She hadn't noticed that he'd already stepped out of his shoes, and as she undid the button he peeled his socks off with his toes. He lifted her off the floor, and she shook her feet so her heels would fall off. They landed on the floor with two distinct thuds, and he threw her on the bed. He briefly thought about teasing her but knew that she would be very angry, and he didn't want to deal with an angry, sexually frustrated Hermione. Again. Instead he took off the lacy knickers and immediately sunk a long and strong finger inside of her. She moaned with utter delight. He swelled with pride and confidence as he kissed his way down her stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat, both from the feeling of his hands working their magic on her body and knowing where his mouth was heading. Feeling his strong hands in her body was one thing, but his tongue on her was entirely another level of pleasure. They had only taken that step recently, but Fred couldn't get enough of her and she wasn't complaining.

"Fred, please." Her breathing was heavy, and she was squirming under his touch.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

"Oh, baby, I'm already touching you."

"You know what I mean!"

"Tell me what you want, Hermione."

"I want you. To put your mouth. On me. Right now." He chuckled internally, knowing that if he asked her where she'd throw him off and do it herself. So he obliged her, and kissed his way up her left thigh, stopping at her center. She groaned, and pushed her hips so his mouth was on her. He pulled away, but she was too quick and pushed his head back down, and wrapped her legs around it to prevent him from removing it again. So he had no choice but to finally lay his lips on her. He began to kiss and lick her, flicking his tongue in all the right spots. He loved her sweet taste, and continued tonguing her clit as he used his fingers to stimulate her g-spot. Listening to her say his name over and over again made his erection nearly painful. He didn't care, he wanted her to finish before he even thought about getting his.

"Come for me, 'Mione." With his words, she found her release. Her back arched, her eyes flew shut, and her free hand grabbed the sheets as she said his name over and over again.

"Oh good God that was amazing."

"No God, just Fred." He smirked at her, and went up to her level. She wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"I love this."

"What, me eating you out until you scream my name?"

"Well that too. But I like cuddling with you. Especially after you make me scream." He laughed and kissed the top of her head. They laid in each other's arms, kissing each other on the cheek, head, chest, shoulder, neck, and wherever else they could reach. They were silent in each other's arms, just taking in the afterglow. It seemed like forever and like no time at all, but Hermione began to move her lips further down Fred's torso. She slipped out of his grasp, moving her delicate lips closer and closer to his member. He wanted to encourage her that she didn't have to, like he did every time, but she knew this already.

"I want to, Fred. Let me return the favor." Without warning, she wrapped her lips around the head and moved down quickly. She couldn't fit his whole length in her mouth, so she used one hand to rub where her mouth did not reach, and the other to massage his balls gently. He wanted to impress her and last a long time before he finished, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Hermione swirled her tongue around as best she could, and raked him gently with her teeth, something she had found out that he really liked. He let out a guttural moan that sounded almost animalistic. Hermione was internally pleased with herself. She loved making him come undone, and she knew he was close to finishing as his hands had made their way into her hair and were assisting her by guiding her head. She let him do as he pleased.

"Oh fuck, Hermione I'm so close. I'm gonna—" and he groaned as he spilled his seed in her mouth. She swallowed it as he pulsed between her lips, and he let out several more very loud loud moans as she did this. When she knew he was finished, she removed herself from between his legs, and took her place in his arms again.

"That was fucking amazing."

"I'm glad you thought so."

They sat in silence once again.

"Hermione?"

There was no response.

"'Mione?"

Again, he received no response. She had fallen asleep.

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hermione you HAVE to wake up. It's Friday. I can't let you be late to work." Fred was shaking his sleeping girlfriend's naked form. "I swear to Merlin I will go get George."

"Five more minutes, please. We could have a lie-in. And we could do it naked."

"I'm not having sex with you to wake you up, woman!"

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up. Do I have any spare work robes here?"

"Somewhere in the closet, maybe. If not, I can Floo home for you." She got out of bed, wearing nothing. She grabbed the flat sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself like a long ball gown. The sheet was an ivory color, and Fred couldn't help but imagine her in a similarly styled wedding gown. He immediately shook the thought from his head as he watched her rummage through the closet looking for her own robes.

"Nothing. Do you mind terribly going back to your room at the Burrow and getting me some clothes?"

"Not at all, love. What would you like?"

"Clean bra and knickers, a skirt, a button down shirt, and a robe."

"Any color?"

"I'll leave you to that decision while I shower."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked across the hall into the bathroom. He Flooed home, and saw his mother in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hi Mum."

"Hello Fred…George…no, you're Fred. Hello Fred, dear. How are you?"

"Good. I just needed to pick up some work clothes for Hermione, she didn't have any over at my place."

"Ah. Yes. Of course."

"Mum, don't take that tone with me. We're grown-ups. We can—"

"I don't care that you're sleeping over or whatever you two want to call it. I just want to know if it's serious. Because I got my hopes up with Ronald, and you seem to be the last shot of making her my daughter-in-law." Molly held her composure, and Fred had to give his Mum some credit. Bill was married to Fleur, and Charlie was single but eight years older than Hermione. Fred also thought that he was gay, even if he hadn't come out to the family, but that was for Charlie to know and disclose when he felt ready to. Then Percy was, well, Percy. But still with Penelope, and he even thought that they were going to get engaged soon. Then George and Angelina were engaged, as were Harry and Ginny. Ron was dating Hannah Abbott. It wasn't quite serious yet, but they were more than fooling around.

"Mum, we're really dating. I tried to tell her that I love her last night, but she fell asleep."

Molly Weasley's face softened considerably. "Well that's good to know. Now go upstairs, I'll make you some breakfast that you can bring back to Hermione."

"Thanks Mum!" He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and busted into his childhood bedroom. The beds were still transfigured together, something they'd have to fix when she moved out officially this weekend. He went through the closet, and found a lot of navy blue, black, white, and grey, which wasn't really his speed. He dug around, trying to find something that was more exciting, but he was coming up empty. She had the same skirts and blouses and robes. _Almost like a bloody uniform. Some habits die hard, especially with this one._ He brought a navy robe and white shirt with him, as well as some clean undergarments. He transfigured one of her many grey skirts into a beautiful lemon yellow one, a color he loved to see her in. Either she was going to wear her work shoes from the day before or the nude pumps from last night. She had shoes that matched no matter what was the important bit. He placed them in a little bag, grabbed the food from the kitchen his mother had made for them, and went back to his place.

The breakfast food went on the table, and the clothes went on his bed. He passed the bathroom on his way back to the kitchen, and not only did he hear the water, but some delicious noises coming from his bathroom. He turned the knob, noticing it wasn't locked. He debated going in. _She's showering. Let her shower. You've seen her naked plenty, and she needs to get to work. But those fucking noises oh my god. I'm gonna do it. I'm totally gonna do it._ He stood there for another sixteen seconds before he actually opened the door.

The glass door was fogged up, and Fred immediately noticed that Hermione wasn't actually touching herself. The steam was billowing out of the top of the shower, and Hermione was washing her hair. Fred could smell the citrus as she rubbed the shampoo in her scalp. She made these little noises that drove Fred up a wall. He listened to her moan and groan, assuming that the hot water and the skilled movements of her fingers was causing her to relax. The noises she was making aroused him, and he knew that if he waited any longer to announce his presence he would lose any and all control.

"And here I thought you were just going to take a quick shower."

Hermione gasped. "Fred, you absolutely terrified me! Don't do that again."

"Sorry love, but you were making some positively delightful noises and I just had to investigate."

"Just me taking a shower. Are you going to sit here and watch me like a pervert or are you going to let me finish?"

"I think I'll watch you for a while." He grinned, even though he was about 92% sure that she couldn't see him. "Can I ask you something, Hermione?"

"Yeah, of course." She was a bit nervous, because in her experience that question never lead to a good conversation.

"Why don't you work for Dad?"

She let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding. She grabbed the conditioner, and worked it into her curls. "Well, when they started that department, Ron and I were still together but I was thinking of ending things with him. And I didn't know he was thinking of breaking up with me too."

"So that's why you never faded out of the family."

"Well, that, and your mother never would have let me."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you haven't taken the job. You've been working at the ministry for what, four years? Since the war ended?"

"Yeah, but every time I've tried to think about transferring a new project or task came up. Plus working in the department is a great way for me to keep an eye on Harry and Ron. They're good at getting in trouble."

"And they wouldn't be alive without you."

"We're going to gloss over that point."

There was a silence.

"What about right now? Dad really would like to have you, I think."

"That is true. He's always dropping hints when we're in an elevator, or when I eat dinner with your parents."

"I'm sure he'd love having you work under him."

"I'd feel weird about it, though. I mean, I'm your girlfriend. I wouldn't want to have preferential treatment. Plus what if—"

"Hermione please don't even think about that."

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to be practical."

"I don't want you to worry about it. Honestly."

She had moved from conditioner to washing her body with a small poof. Fred watched her intently as she rubbed the suds over her shoulders, under her arms, around her breasts, and over her torso. He decided to jump into the shower with her, and immediately stripped naked. He opened the glass door, and silently got in. He took the sponge from her, got down on his knees, and began to wash her legs.

"Hermione, I really wanted this to be more special, but this is going to have to do. I love you. I tried to tell you last night but you fell asleep on me because I'm such a fabulous lover." She smiled and rolled her eyes, and he continued. "You are the single most intelligent, patient, beautiful, and kind woman that I could ever hope to be with. I wake up every morning wondering what the fuck I did to deserve you. Please know that I don't even want to be without you."

"Oh, Fred. I love you too. I also really love that you're washing my body for me, thank you. But mostly you. You don't think this is too fast?"

"Probably. But I think we've taken our time with everything else, we can say this fast."

"I love you, Fred."

"Good. Because I love you too."

"I'm glad that's been established. But I really need to rinse off and get dressed."

"Ah, yes. About that."

"What did you do?"

"I have a surprise for you." She finished letting the water remove all the soap from her body, and got right out. She didn't even bother with a body towel, just one for her hair. Fred, remembering that he is a wizard, used his wand to dry himself off and followed her into the bedroom. He watched her look at the skirt and smile, knowing he was in the clear.

"You don't have to get dressed, you know. We could just…"

"Fred you made me get out of bed because you weren't letting me miss work. I'm going to get dressed and go, and you are going to see me after work. We can have a lie in tomorrow."

He admittedly felt a bit dirty watching her get dressed. She put on her panties first, and then her bra. She shook her bum at him a little, and he smacked it before helping her button her shirt. Then he pulled her skirt on over her head, and zipped it in the back for her. She took her hair out of a towel, charmed it dry, and put it up into a loose bun with a few stray hairs hanging down to frame her face. She put on her robe, and put her nude pumps back on.

"How do I look?"

"Fabulous. Mum made some breakfast." Fred grabbed one of his many brightly colored work robes, and hastily got dressed so he could snag breakfast with his favorite witch. She was drinking coffee out of a large glass.

"Fred, how do you not have coffee mugs big enough for me?"

"Because you don't officially live here."

"Hey now, if anyone is moving in with anyone, you're moving in with me."

"Oh really now?"

"Well your brother is going to get married eventually."

"They've been engaged for two years, at this rate I think they're waiting until they have kids to make such a permanent step in their relationship." The two laughed over their pancakes.

"They're going to need to live somewhere."

"What about Angelina's apartment?"

"That she shares with Katie, Alicia, and Lee Jordan?"

"How do you kno—"

"Katie works in my department."

"Oh."

"So it would make sense for you to move in with me and for Angelina to move in here."

"We're not seriously having this conversation."

"I'm not talking about now! Maybe when we're a little more settled, I guess. One milestone a day, at least."

"Deal. I think we can handle that."

The two finished breakfast, and Hermione headed off to work after a quick snog where she ended up seated on the kitchen counter and George and Angelina interrupted them about two minutes before she had to be at work.

"Bye, love! See you tonight!"

"See you tonight, Fred. Bye George, Angelina."

And with a pop, she was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Bless Thanksgiving break, because clearly it's helping my writing process? I hope so? I hope you liked this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

After a very long Saturday in which Ginny, Ron, and Harry had helped her move into her new apartment, Hermione was all alone. She didn't expect to feel so alone. Harry and Ginny were celebrating some ridiculous number of months that they had been together, and Ron needed to get home and finish a report, so instead of getting Muggle takeout to eat with her three best friends, Hermione was on her own. Harry and Ron had done all the heavy lifting entirely with magic, and Hermione had removed things from boxes and put them in the right spot. Ginny had completely organized Hermione's bathroom and surprised her with a lot of new beauty products that she was really excited to try. Harry and Ron had bought her some really amazing red and gold leather journals and about twenty new quills of varying sizes and colors. After Hermione had given them each a key to her place as well as the password let the wards down, they all hugged and said goodbye.

"You wanted to live on your own, Hermione. You can do this."

She didn't know if she said it to convince herself or remind herself, but either way she knew it was something she needed to hear.

Fred checked the clock for what seemed like the millionth time that hour. It was approximately 5:13. _And fifteen seconds, if my count is right._ He was ready to leave about an hour and a half ago. Hermione wasn't going to be late to their meeting, and it's not like he knew where she lived or how to get there, so he couldn't surprise her.

"Fred, just get out of here."

"What?"

"Fred. Please. Get out. Go run around in circles or something." George was standing at the top of the stairs, watching his twin stare into nothing. There were no customers. There was no point in making him stay.

"But it's not like it's my big day or anything. I can stay for another sixteen minutes and twenty-three seconds." Fred checked his watch this time.

"Go before I get Ginny to hex you."

"Left two minutes ago, what are you talking about?" Fred grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He dashed through Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron (stopping only for a moment to say hello to Lee Jordan) and into Muggle London. He walked four blocks to a florist. He stopped in and picked up a very large bouquet of white roses, little blue forget-me-nots, and some sunflowers thrown in for good measure. He wasn't super great at Muggle money, but he was starting to figure it out enough that he didn't need help paying for this bouquet.

It was 5:34, and just as Hermione was getting a little impatient in Fred's apartment, he busted through the door. She looked up from her perch on the couch and saw the flowers, and immediately burst into tears.

"Oy, oy, Granger, it's okay. Breathe. What happened?"

"Oh, Fred, I am so happy to see you!"

"What happened? Did everything go okay with moving in? I'm sorry I didn't take today off; I know I should have."

"Everything was fine, don't worry. Harry and Ron and Ginny were very helpful and everything is moved in. There was no need for you to take time off just for me."

"But you're crying!"

"I'm just overwhelmed, is all. I've got no bed or couches or tables. If I wanted to sleep somewhere there's no way. If I wanted to make myself food, I could, but there's nowhere to eat it but the floor. When I realized this I wanted to go lay in my bed and cry, but then I realized that I had no bed yet."

"So you'll stay here tonight, and tomorrow when we go buy furniture we'll sleep in your bed. And then Monday we'll sleep on the couches."

"Why would we sleep on the couches if there's a perfectly good bed?"

"Because you just said sleep somewhere. You didn't say if you wanted to sleep in your bed."

"Fred Weasley you are so literal sometimes!" The two laughed, and he brushed away her last stray tears.

"Can I kiss you now? Since you've finished your crying and all?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course, dear." And he began to kiss her. The two were just getting into it when George busted through the front door to the apartment.

"I thought I sent you to Hermione, not summoned Hermione to you."

Fred pulled away from Hermione only enough to allow his lips to move freely in a way that allowed him to talk. "It seems as though you didn't remember me telling you that Hermione was meeting me here."

George stared blankly for a moment, and then the look of clarity passed across his face. "That's right. Nice flowers, Hermione you really shouldn't have. I'm quite allergic to them."

"Well, you know me, just trying to get you out of the picture so I can snog your twin."

"Oh, right in the heart. And you were going to be my favorite sister-in-law."

"The couch in my flat is going to be a pull-out couch, meaning there will also be a bed for you to sleep in if you want to have sleepovers at my place."

"You are officially back to the point of tentative favorite."

"Who is your current favorite?"

"Harry, of course."

"Right, right, how could I have thought any different."

"George, you're killing the mood here. Can I snog my girlfriend on our couch?"

"No, dear, don't worry about it." Hermione interjected before George had a chance to say something funny. "I want to take you back to my place and get the flowers in water. We can come back and snog on the couch later. How does that sound?"

"Absolutely fantastic."

"George she wasn't asking you." Hermione grabbed Fred's hand, and apparated them to her neighborhood.

"Hermione you have more books than I thought you did."

"Do I really?"

"I mean, I knew you had a ton of books, but this takes the cake. Can I see the rest of the flat?"

"Let me give you the grand tour." She grabbed his hand, and brought him into the kitchen that had its own little breakfast nook, the living room, and showed him both the bedroom and the bathroom.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's a really great place."

"You're just saying that because you have to, since I already signed the lease. It's terrible. You hate it. The furniture isn't here so it's the worst place you've ever been to." Hermione sat down on the floor and cried.

Fred sat down next to her, and pulled her in between his legs, enveloping her in his body. "Hermione, baby, it's okay. Everything is better than perfect. Your home is beautiful. I hope one day, in the future, it'll be our home."

"You really mean that?" She spoke softly and lacking confidence, something that he wasn't used to.

"Of course I mean that. I wouldn't lie to you. Ever."

She looked "Don't write checks that your ass can't cash, Weasley."

He stared at her, blankly. "I have so many questions related to that statement."

Hermione giggled, but the giggle turned into a laugh, which turned into her laying half over Fred's leg, half on the floor, laughing so hard tears were welling up in her eyes and she was clutching her stomach. Fred couldn't help but laugh while watching his girlfriend laugh so deeply. Once they had calmed down, they stared at each other, and Hermione leaned toward Fred's face. He bent to her, meeting her halfway.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: We're going to pretend that I haven't had serious writer's block since Thanksgiving. I swear I've been working on this since then, I've just rewritten this chapter like four times. I don't even know anymore, man (woman) ((person)) (((my dude))). Enjoy. I've worked on the next chapter a bit and I'm going to try and write a few at a time so I can have a bit of a bank for you all so if I hit more writer's block then I can upload one anyways. Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

Hermione had been living in her apartment just shy of two months. She had gotten accustomed to living alone again, but Fred had been over nearly every day, whether it was for dinner, to spend the night, or just to hang out for a few hours.

"And you two still haven't had sex?"

"No! Ginny, I'm starting to think something's wrong with me. Do I smell bad?"

"Hermione I think you smell fine. Why haven't you had sex? Isn't he over all the time?"

"Yes, of course, we're practically inseparable. We're the couple every other couple hates. Except we've been dating for almost three months and we still haven't had sex."

"I don't know what to tell you. Harry and I were having sex almost immediately, and we were still at Hogwarts then."

"Yes well Harry was also about to fucking _die_ when you two started dating the first time."

"Minor details, Hermione. Don't get hung up on those minor details."

The girls were sitting in Hermione's living room, eating sandwiches and drinking wine. "And I'm a real adult. You were fifteen years old! You were practically a child."

"To be fair, you were also practically a child when you were with my brother."

"Again. Ron and I were about to fucking _die_ when we were seeing each other. War tends to push people together, and we can't all be as lucky as you."

"Still, how have you not seduced my brother yet."

"I have no idea! He keeps telling me that he wants it to be perfect. I keep telling him that the longer he waits the less perfect it's going to be!"

"What do you mean? I think it's kind of sweet."

"Ginny, even though we're best friends forever, I don't want to tell you all about my sex life with your brother."

"You don't have to tell me about your sex life with Fred because you don't have one!"

"Okay that's not cool." They shared a glance and burst out laughing. Saturday afternoons with Ginny was Hermione's favorite part of her routine. Fred worked most Saturdays, which was fine with her because it gave her a few hours to sleep in, and a few more hours to spend some time with her best friend. And Ginny never minded getting out of the house.

"Are you and Harry going to get married any time soon?"

"I wanted to, like, yesterday! I just want to be out of The Burrow, to be honest. I mean, I love my parents. I really do. But I want to live with Harry on our own. I want us to have our own place."

"I understand. Having your own space is wonderful. I did love living with your parents, but living here is something else."

"Plus I want to have some privacy to fuck him like you would not believe." Hermione rolled her eyes, and continued picking at her lunch. Fred was to be coming over tonight, but she couldn't put her finger on why she wanted to just lay in bed by herself and read her book.

"What's wrong? You usually have a retort when I say something gross like that."

"I don't know. Part of me wants to just crawl into bed and do nothing and spend time with no one, you know?"

"You're always going, it makes sense. Work, Fred, the boys, and me? You're helping me plan a wedding. And not just any wedding! The first female Weasley in who knows how many generations is marrying Harry fucking Potter. The boy who saved the world. A lot."

"You're right, I guess I am a bit tired."

"A bit tired? Hermione…"

"Okay, a lot tired."

"Take a night off. Spend the night at home alone if that's what you want. I'm sure he'd understand, right?"

"Who would understand what?" Fred and George popped through the Floo network, looking a little disheveled and covered in several different colored substances of unknown composition.

"Hello, love! You'll forgive me if I don't kiss you while you're covered in head to toe in mystery potions."

"Absolutely not!" Fred went down and kissed Hermione, leaving a small pink stain on her cheek as he did. "Who is understanding of what today?"

"Ah. I was wondering if we could have a rain check on the plans? I think I need a night off tonight. I was going to take a bubble bath and read by book, maybe turn in early. I don't want to bore you or anything."

"Oh. Yes, of course. Whatever takes your fancy, darling. I am much obliged. George! Come. Let's give my lady her relaxing evening alone, shall we?" He gave her another quick kiss, smiled, and popped out through the fireplace.

* * *

"She hates me and wants to break up with me."

"She was just talking about how much she loves you! We had lunch."

"Ginny, you're lying to me."

"Only a little."

"So I'm right. She wants to end things with me and she hates me and has all along."

"No! We talked about all the sex you two aren't having."

Fred looked at his baby sister, who was sitting on her bed cross-legged while filing her nails.

Ginny did not look up.

"Is it really that bad?"

"She asked me if she smells bad."

There was a pause in the conversation as Fred realized the gravity of his situation.

"I really fucked this up, didn't I?"

"No, you absolutely did not. You just need to stop worrying about making things perfect."

* * *

Hermione looked around at her empty flat, and looked at the clock. It was just after six in the evening, and she was surprised it was much earlier than she expected. Once Fred and George had left, Hermione had begun to clean up her kitchen and straighten up the living room. Ginny stayed and helped her out a bit, but mostly to keep talking about wedding plans. Once Ginny had left, Hermione took refuge in her room.

She walked around, looking for something and nothing at the same time. She settled on choosing a pair of pajamas before she went to take a warm bath. She pulled out a pair of deep blue silk shorts that had a lace trim, and a soft white shirt that she had stolen from Harry back in their fourth year. She was doing some laundry before they were to go back for the second term after the Christmas Holiday, and she saw it and took it. She wasn't sure what fabric it was, but it was the softest shirt she had ever felt, and she decided it was hers now. Years later, she had confessed to him that she had taken it, and he hadn't even noticed.

"Lost in thought?"

Hermione whirled around to see Fred, leaning in her doorway. "You scared me!"

"What are you planning on doing this evening, darling?"

"Well I told you, I'm going to read my book!"

"And take a bubble bath, if I'm not mistaken. Here's my idea. I'm going to run you a nice bubble bath. While you are soaking in the tub and pampering your beautiful self, I'm going to make you some tea. I'll tuck you in, and leave you be so you can finish the evening off with your book, and tomorrow morning I will come back so we can have breakfast. Okay maybe brunch, so we can sleep in a little bit."

"You are the best boyfriend I could ever hope to have." She walked over to him, which wasn't far as he had been moseying towards her slowly as he talked. She captured his lips with her own, using her hands to pull his head down to hers. Her hands wrapped into his hair, but Fred pulled back.

"Let me go run your bubble bath." He kissed her gently and walked into her bathroom. Hermione tried to look nonchalant and relaxed until the door closed and immediately threw her pajamas back in the drawer they came from. She went through her overcrowded drawer, trying to find something she had purchased a few weeks ago, but buried it in frustration thinking she'd never get to wear it.

"Aha!" A pair of purple lace shorts came out in her hand, tags still on. She had gone to a Muggle store to find them, along with a matching soft bra. She put them on the top of the pile of pajamas in her drawer after removing and vanishing the tags, hoping to look casual when she pulled them out and put them on.

"It's ready! At least, I think it's ready." Hermione walked into her bathroom, and saw the dim lights and several candles scattered around. She inhaled deeply, smelling lavender and cupcakes. "I couldn't think of which one to use for bubbles so I used both."

"It's perfect." He put a few towels on top of the closed toilet so they were right there when she was ready to get out. He had conjured a glass of wine from somewhere, and it was waiting for her. The bubbles were enticing, and she began to undress herself.

"Hey, I'll get that." He spoke softly and maintained eye contact as he took her shirt and pants off. He kissed her stomach as the shirt hit the floor, and kissed her hips and legs as he pulled down her pants. She stood there in her bra and knickers, and he marveled at the sight of his girlfriend. He didn't want to overwhelm her so he removed her bra and knickers, and gesturing to the bath. "It's all yours, 'Mione. Take all the time you need."

She smiled to herself as she watched him pick up her clothes, put them in the hamper, and walk out the bathroom door.

* * *

Fred went into his love's bedroom and shut the door. He looked around, noticing the details that were so very Hermione, and also noticing the details that everyone else helped her with. Her big pine wood bedframe with crisp grey sheets was all her. The big knitted blanket that was much too big for the bed? A touch from his mother. He had affectionately called it big blue when she had opened the package and the name had stuck. The fairy lights that were all over her room were put up by Ginny, and even Ron and Harry had managed to get her some framed photos of their time at Hogwarts and some photos of Muggle London.

The dresser and vanity matched the bedframe, as did the nightstand. Fred got to work setting up his grand plan for the evening as his girlfriend soaked in the tub, not knowing the surprise that was about to greet her when she finished.


	18. Chapter 18

NOTICE: This chapter is entirely NSFW lol

* * *

Fred was putting the finishing touches on what he considered his masterpiece when her heard Hermione's voice from the bathroom.

"Fred, babe, can you go into my pajama drawer and grab me something?" She was hoping he would grab the first thing he saw on the top and not go digging, but she wasn't sure she would be so lucky.

Yet she was. He walked into see her in the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair. He handed her two piece of purple lacy material and kissed her on the nose. "Do you want me to leave and wait for you in the bedroom?"

"What's in the bedroom?"

 _Fuck, she doesn't miss a beat._ "Well if I waited for you in the bedroom, then it would be a who and not a what."

"That's a good point. But it's okay, we can go together. I think you've seen me naked enough times that one more won't be an issue." And with that she dropped her towel. She slipped on the shorts, and he had to fight the urge to groan at the thought that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. The purple lacy bralette went on next, and she towel dried her hair quickly and left it down to keep air-drying. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life." She blushed, and he watched her blush creep up her cheeks but down her neck, shoulders, and chest as well.

"Yeah, well you're not so bad yourself." She gave a smile and he took her hand, wordlessly walking them into her bedroom.

 _Is he actually going to want to have sex with me tonight? There's no way. He's just doing this to be sweet, and we're going to have a good cuddle and then fall asleep like we do every ni—OH MY GOD. WAIT SAY THAT OUT LOUD._

"Oh, Merlin."

"Just Fred, but I'll take the compliment."

He had lit candles of all different heights and widths around the flat surfaces in the bedroom. Around her jewelry tray on her dresser, her make-up and hair products on her vanity, and her stacks of books on each nightstand. A few larger candles were floating around her room, giving off slightly more light than their smaller counterparts that were on the furniture, but all together they gave the room a dim lighting.

The nightstands both had large vases of big white peonies, soft pink roses, and neat blue hydrangeas. Petals from the flowers had been scattered across the floor and all over her bed, with a clear favor towards the roses. He had somehow wrapped lace and tulle around a four poster bedframe that did not exist, her bed a romantic canopy.

"I can't believe you did this." Hermione was shocked. She knew that he was a little bit romantic, but she had no idea that he had this in him.

"All for you, my love. I want you to have an amazing night tonight, if that's what you want. I know you wanted a quiet night in, but I just-"

"This is perfect. I'd love to spend tonight with you."

He approached her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the floor. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and his arms around her neck, attaching her body to his. They started to kiss, softly at first, just standing there together, but it soon became deeper and firmer. Fred walked over to Hermione's bed, and plopped her down on her bed. Their kiss broke momentarily, and she took the opportunity to remove his shirt from his body and toss it on the floor, followed quickly by his trousers.

"There, now we're more equally unclothed." She smirked at him, and he gently pushed her back onto the bed, falling down on top of her. He caught his body just above hers, and resumed his kissing. He stayed at her lips briefly, and began to kiss her neck and chest. Her hands automatically went to his hair, and she began to groan and rub her body against his.

"Are you eager, Hermione?" The tone of voice he used to say her name, deep and almost dominant, immediately turned her up to a ten.

"Fred, I've been eager to have sex with you since that first time you took me out to lunch before we even started dating. Please, please tell me this is perfect enough. It's more than perfect enough for me. I will remember this for the rest of my life."

"To tell you the truth, this isn't what I imagined." Fred almost punched himself in the face for that answer, but quickly recovered. "But anything that makes you happy is what makes me happy."

She felt everything slow down, as it always did when curiosity got the better of her. "Fred, what were you waiting for exactly?"

He let out a small sigh and pulled himself back up her body, and whispered in her ear: "Right now, I'm waiting for both of us to be completely naked, my rock hard cock inside you while you scream out my name. I'm waiting for your hands to be all over my body and for my hands to be all over your body and to feel you tighten around me while you cum. How does that sound?"

She had forgotten all about her line of questioning and craned up to kiss his neck. He took that as a statement of agreement and let his girlfriend think she had control of the situation, just for a moment.

He enjoyed feeling her warm lips on his neck, getting soft kisses. As soon as he felt her teeth on his flesh he immediately pulled away. He stood up, gripped his girlfriend firmly, and threw her onto the bed. She landed in a large pile of petals and she was going to move them out from under her but his body was on top of hers, holding her down with his weight. She tried to move out from under him and get herself on top and in control, but his body was positioned in such a way that it wasn't happening.

"I love you more than words can describe. You are so beautiful, kind, smart, and I have waited so long to be able to have you like this."

"I love you too. More than you know." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as they continued to kiss each other, firmly, tongues wrestling for dominance. Fred's arms snaked up her torso, and began to work at removing the bralette, breaking their kiss to pull it off her head. He moved swiftly down her body and removed her shorts as well, and his boxers followed quickly. He settled his body between her legs, kissing down her stomach and legs, resisting the urge to bury his head in between her thighs immediately. He wanted to draw this out, to tease her a little bit. He wanted to get her off at least once first, before he even thought about getting himself inside her.

Hermione had other plans, however, and grabbed the back of his head and pushed it directly in between her legs. "Fred, I swear, if you don't take care of this I will use brute force."

"Hmmm, anything for you dear." He ran his tongue over her clit, and her body relaxed immediately. He worked quickly with his tongue, bringing her to the edge and stopping just before release several times before adding a few fingers to stimulate her from the inside as well as the outside. Twice more he brought her to almost the point of no return, and on the third time, Hermione was screaming.

"Please, Fred, please, I'll do anything."

"I like when you beg, love. I like listening to you beg for release."

"Please Fred, let me cum. Please."

And he did. And she roared. He had never heard her shout so loud (or use the word "fuck" so many times in one sentence). Her moaning had become nearly animalistic, and she had grabbed fistfuls of his hair and her sheets. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders, holding him in place while she rode the strong wave of her own orgasm. Once the last moments of pleasure had run through her body, she relaxed and began to giggle.

"What's so funny, Granger?" Fred kissed up her body, waiting for her response as he traveled up to her face. He tried to be sneaky by wiping off his mouth, but she just conjured glasses of water for the both of them.

"I can't put my finger on it, but that was the most amazing orgasm I've ever had. You have a lot to live up to, Weasley."

"I think I can manage, if you're ready to go again." He gave her his signature smirk, and rolled on top of her. His legs slid in between hers, and he stared into her eyes. They stayed frozen in that position, for what seemed like an eternity.

"Are we waiting for something, Fred?"

"I know this sound absolutely stupid, but I don't ever want this to end. The anticipation of our first time together—"

"Has driven me absolutely crazy?"

"Yes, and for future reference if you smelled bad I would tell you."

"I swear to Merlin I'm going to—"

"Anyways. I've just been thinking about how this is the last first time we'll have and I just want it to be special."

"Anything I do with you is special, Fred. It could be the first time, or the millionth time. It'll be special because it's you."

"You're just saying that because you want me to fuck your brains out."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, I'm trying to be on your level of romantic here."

"I love you, Hermione. Always."

"I love you too, Fred." He slid inside her, and out of surprise, she let out a gasp. Her head fell back on the pillow, and Fred's lips found hers as they quickly found a rhythm. He slid in and out of her, and she met his thrusts with equal force.

"Please, faster. Harder." Her breath was ragged, and she had begun to beg for him again.

"Do you want to be in control?" He kissed her temple as she thought about it.

"Only if you want to ruin your perfect moment." It was her turn to smirk at him.

"Hermione my cock is buried inside you. It's pretty fucking perfect already."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Hermione moved to readjust, but Fred beat her to it. He gripped her body tight to his, and rolled from one side of her bed to the other. Hermione sighed with pleasure as she sunk down on her boyfriend's long member, taking him fully into her. Anchoring her hands on his shoulders and her knees on the bed beside his hips, she resumed thrusting. Each time she bottomed out she would rock her pelvis against his, causing him to let out a moan that got louder and louder each time. His hands found their way to her hair, and immediately locked in a grip.

She dragged her fingernails across his chest, leaving red marks in their wake. One of his hands migrated to her breast, kneading it in his palm. The two were moaning and groaning, and Hermione leaned forward so each thrust would provide just enough friction to reach her clit.

"Fred I am going to—"

"Me too, I can't—"

"Fuck, Fred, oh my god, Fred."

He let out a low grunt in response that vaguely sounded like her name. As she came, her arms gave out and she collapsed into his chest. As he finished, his arms instinctively wrapped around her body and held her close. The two laid there for several minutes, just basking in each other's presence. Their bodies were covered in sweat and cum, and their hair was all over the place. His cropped sides didn't ever get messy, but the longer locks on the top would fall out of place, and they certainly had at this point. Her hair just was. She preferred not to tame the beast, and he was always grateful for it.

"The flower petals are going to stick to us and it's gonna get gross and messy." Fred was now realizing why this was only done in Muggle movies. Before he could think of a solution, Hermione had procured her wand out of nowhere and vanished all the petals that were on the bed and the floor. The candles remained.

"I love you to death but I'm not going to lay on top of you for the rest of my life. Also I'm getting cold." She smiled at him, and he returned the gesture. They separated their bodies, and crawled underneath the sheets, and got close again.

"Did this live up to your expectations, Weasley?"

"It was better. I'm so in love with you and it's been no time at all."

"You said it perfectly. We're not in the business of being patient with things we want. I want to get everything out of this life, and even though we're young and dumb I know I want you."

"You are the furthest thing from dumb. But you are young. I'm practically a cradle robber!"

"I am less than six months younger than you!" He touched his forehead to hers, and they laid there in content silence for a while.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And the two fell asleep in the dim candlelight, thoughts of the last three months and the rest of forever on their minds.

* * *

A/N: I may have just wrote 1500+ words about sexy times. At 2am. It's fine. Yes? Good? Okay. I'm gonna keep on fuckin' truckin' on this because I wanna know where it's going too! Thanks for sticking with it! Tell me how awesome I am in the reviews because I am a shameless whore for attention.


	19. Chapter 19

Sunday mornings were always a favorite of Fred, between the time he left Hogwarts and the time his youngest sibling graduated Hogwarts. Those years, his parents never had family dinner on Sundays because the whole family couldn't make it, so he wouldn't have to get out of bed all day. George used to worry about him on Sundays, thinking he was depressed or lonely, but the truth was he was just so goddamn tired, that all he wanted to do was lay in bed and nap occasionally. Sometimes he would read a book, sometimes he would brainstorm for the shop, but most of the times he would just lie about and do nothing. As the years went on he would get out of bed in the afternoons to do some cleaning up around the flat, or go get a pint with his twin at the Leaky, and then the family dinners started so he would have to rouse himself around 1:30 or 2:00 so he could get in a shower and look presentable for his mother.

But today was different. He woke up, naked, in Hermione Granger's bed. It wasn't an odd occurrence to wake up in her bed, and he'd done it naked a few times prior, but this was a different kind of naked. _I finally get to tell people I'm banging Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our generation, and my girlfriend. That is a sentence I never thought I'd be excited to say._ He turned to see her, laying on her stomach, with her hair all over the damn place. She too, was naked. He noticed all of the magical candles had extinguished themselves, and so the light that was shining on her shoulders and hair was coming from the window and not the room. As if she sensed he was looking at her, she stirred.

"Mmm good morning, Fred."

"Good morning, love. How are you?" She was clearly awake, but wasn't in the business of opening her eyes.

"Doing well. Last night was amazing."

"So it definitely happened? Because if it was just a dream I'm not opening my eyes until it's a reality."

"I can assure you, love, last night definitely happened. However, we can have a repeat performance as many times as you'd like today. And tomorrow. And for the rest of forever."

"As much as I want to hop right back on your dick, what I really want is some breakfast." As soon as the word breakfast left her mouth, Fred jumped out of bed. Hermione laughed to herself and grabbed her silk robe off a big chair by the window. She tied a bow with the sash as she entered the kitchen and was greeted by Fred in his boxers, attempting to find the ingredients for pancakes.

"Hello, love! I think today calls for some delicious pancakes. And fruit." Fred turned around to face her and a lustful expression washed over his face.

"What?"

"Oh, 'Mione, you don't even know what you do to me, do you?"

"Apparently not."

"Mmmm Granger, that red robe? Knowing there's nothing underneath? Your long, thick curls just taking over your body? It makes me want to take you right here on the counter." He had moved to her, and took his girlfriend into his arms, and kissed her softly. Their kiss deepened quickly. Fred lifted Hermione onto the counter, and she broke the kiss.

"The marble is really cold on my arse!"

"Good. Think about that while we cook ourselves some breakfast." He pulled her off and they silently made stacks of thick, fluffy pancakes. They shared glances, smiles, kisses, and stray touches; they exchanged no words. Fred worked the hot pan while Hermione cut up fruit, made fresh whipped cream, and pulled out her fruit syrups from the fridge just as she was setting the table. They could feel the sexual tension building. She didn't know why she was making such a formal affair out of pancakes, because when she and Fred ate together, it was usually standing up at the island in her kitchen or sitting on her couch. They usually only eat at the table when they're joined by George, or Harry and Ron and Ginny, or his parents.

Yet here she was, pulling out big white plates, cold metal silverware, and big drinking glasses for a nice breakfast with her boyfriend. Fred began to put the pancakes on a plate with a warming charm while he fried up some bacon, so she chose to make a pitcher of Bloody Mary's to go with their meal. As they finished setting the table and making the food, he broke the silence by pulling out her chair.

"For you, darling."

"Thank you. And thank you for cooking; it looks delicious."

"Your fancy syrups were a good addition, as always."

"I don't think anyone was more surprised than your mother was when I had her and Gin over for breakfast and I made waffles."

"No, she was talking about them for days afterwards. I think she wants you to teach her how to make them, but she won't ask you."

"Good to know. The bacon is fabulous."

"Still a little chewy, just the way you like it." In spite of the simple conversation about the meal, the two were looking at each other like they were about to get naked right there, and someone would get their arse stuck in the butter.

The way they ate their pancakes showed off their personality well. Hermione put butter in between each pancake, cut her stack into neat eighths, and drizzled syrup on it evenly. She dolloped a bit of whipped cream on each fraction, and ate from there. Fred, on the other hand, slathered butter on every which way, poured each type of syrup on as he saw fit, and shoveled whipped cream on top. He cut each piece as he ate, sometimes cutting through one pancake, sometimes cutting through three, as he immediately destroyed the neat stack he had made.

They ate, they drank, and they talked. Talked about when George and Angelina would decide they wanted to live together, details about Harry and Ginny's wedding, how Ron and Hannah were doing, and what time they would be heading to The Burrow for dinner. They washed and dried each dish, cup, pot, and pan. Hermione went to sit on the couch and pick up her book, but Fred picked her up instead.

"Did you think you were going to get away that easy, Granger?" He had thrown her over his shoulder, and moved to the bedroom. His hands wandered to her butt immediately. He gave her left cheek a squeeze, and ran his fingers across her sex. She let out a soft moan.

"I just want to follow your lead, Weasley." He kicked open her bedroom door, and threw her on the bed.

"My lead is going to be rougher than last night, if you're woman enough for it." He waggled his eyebrows, the joke of the statement making her giggle even though the situation was fraught with sexual tension.

"Do your worst." He untied her robe, flipped her onto her stomach, and threw it on the floor as he yanked it off. His boxers made it on the floor and he stepped out of them. His fingers returned to her, as he buried two inside her and used his thumb to rub on her clit in rhythm. His other hand reached forward to take her breast in his hand, alternating between massaging her whole breast and rolling her nipple in his fingers. His hardening dick was rubbing against her arse, heightening her sense of pleasure.

"Fuck, Fred that feels amazing. Please, keep going." She was speaking softly, groaning every time he swept her g-spot within her. He could feel her at the beginning stages of orgasm, walls tightening more around his fingers.

"You want more, 'Mione? Cause I certainly can give you more."

"Ungh, please, anything." She whined at the removal of his hands from her body but screamed with pleasure as he thrusted his cock inside her, all the way to the base. His left hand gripped her hip, and his right hand buried into her hair and pulled back in rhythm with their thrusting. Hermione did her best to meet him halfway, but as she was on her elbows and knees, she was better off submitting to Fred's wants. His left hand migrated to her clit and lazily thumbed the button and she would let out a long, guttural moan every time he did. As in all aspects of her life, she was vocal about how she was feeling and what she wanted. Luckily for her, so was he.

"Hermione you feel so fucking good around my cock. You're going to make me cum."

"I'm really fucking close, keep going." The two devolved into moaning, grunting, screaming, and groaning. Hermione's hands clasped firmly around fistfuls of her comforter, and Fred's hand left her hair to focus on pulling her onto him by her hip. His name flew out of her mouth as she finished around her. He followed immediately, holding her onto him as he rode out his climax. The two collapsed on the bed, Fred laying on top of Hermione.

"That was incredible. What were we waiting for?"

"According to you, perfection."

"Well that was pretty fucking perfect. Do you want to have a snuggle?"

"Absolutely. We can't stay in bed too long, though. We should be around your parent's place at three, three-thirty at the latest."

"What time is it now?"

"Five after noon."

"Plenty of time to take a bit of a nap, then, yeah?"

"Oooh it's like you read my mind." The two crawled into her bed, sleeping naked together for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. Hermione turned on an alarm clock for 1:30, just in case they fell into a deep sleep, and Fred held her close as they drifted off, listening to the sounds of the Sunday wireless programming.

* * *

At 3:08, Hermione and Fred strolled in the kitchen door at The Burrow. Fred and Hermione's hands on the clock moved to "The Burrow" from "Out" and "Home" respectively. Now that Molly and Arthur had grown children, they didn't use the clock as much. Her children's sleeping habits were none of their concern, and they didn't need to know when their children were with their significant others.

"Hermione! Fred! You're the first ones here. Well, aside from Ginny, Harry, and Ron. But that's a given."

"Hi, Mum! How are you? Hermione, dear, let me take your coat." Molly told Fred about her week and talked about a holiday that she and his father were planning on taking in a few weeks. Hermione wandered into the living room, and found her best friends sitting on the couches.

"Hermione!" Ginny leapt up from her spot next to Harry on the couch and whisked her away.

"Did you two…"

"Yes! And I'll tell you all about it when we're not in front of my other best friends? Both of which are boys?"

"Got it. One more question?"

"Yes, fine, go on."

"Was it good?"

"Absolutely amazing."

The girls looked at each other, and burst into a fit of giggles. They made their way back to the living room, and saw that Fred, George, Angelina, Percy, and Penelope had made it in the time they were hiding.

"Ron, when are you going to start bringing Hannah around to these things?"

"Actually, Hermione, now that you mention it, never."

"We're not that bad, Ronald! You say it like we're all going to eat her alive." Percy was surprisingly vocal about this, as he rarely voiced his opinion about the romantic conquests of his siblings.

"You have to understand where I'm coming from here. By the time we all left Hogwarts and Mum and Dad decided we needed to do these dinners, Bill and Fleur were already married with a kid, Percy you and George had been dating Penny and Angie since Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry had gotten back together but it's not like Harry would've been booted out of the family until they got it together, and Hermione and I weren't really dating but she was coming along anyways because she's basically family too." He turned to look at Fred and Hermione. "I don't have an issue with you dating, I know that's what it sounds like but I promise, I'm happier for you two than you could know. I'm just trying to say that everyone was already in established relationships before this happened. I don't know when it's a good time to bring her along. I've dated a few women since then, but none of them I feel were serious enough to bring home for family dinner on Sundays."

"Ron, honestly, just bring her. Harry and I went to school with her for the same amount of time you did. I work with her often. As someone who's not officially a Weasley, there are enough people here for her to get lost in the sauce. She won't be overwhelmed at all."

"Seriously, Ron, you have six siblings, and five of them have significant others that have already carved a groove for her." Penelope was always a supportive person, and Hermione was sometimes sad she didn't know her as well as she knew Ginny, Angelina, and Hannah. Truthfully, Fleur and Penelope were on their own a bit because of the age difference and personality difference of their Weasley men. "Just tell your mother next week you're bringing someone along."

Just then, they heard Charlie's booming voice from the fireplace. "Hello! We're here!" Charlie walked into the living room, seeing his siblings and their partners on various couches and chairs, and a few finding space on the floor. The question of who the other person he had brought was answered when a man followed him through the doorway. He was tall, definitely taller than Charlie, who was the shortest Weasley brother. This wasn't saying much, as he was still 182 centimeters, but this man was nearly as tall as Ron. He had blonde hair, freckled skin, and a tan that matched Charlie's. He looked like he could be a surfer if he wasn't clearly a dragon tamer; he had a large scar across his right cheek. Some of the clan even saw a peep of a tattoo past the neckline of his v-neck shirt.

Harry, ever the mediator, was the first to speak. "Hey, Charlie. Who is this?"

"This is Zack, my boyfriend."

* * *

A/N: Okay, this got long. I'm sure you're not complaining. I was trying to fit the whole "Sunday morning after/breakfast" and the other stuff in one chapter but it got long. So it's being broken up into two, and I don't know how the next one will look because I am flying by the seat of my ass here. Regardless, enjoy! Leave some feedback if you can! I'd love to here what y'all think about this.


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny was the first to speak. "Hi Zack, I'm Ginny. My boyfriend Harry is the only man here without red hair, well except you, but that'll make this easier. That's Ron, Fred and George are twins and sometimes our Mum can't even tell them apart, so don't feel bad. Never get cornered in a room alone with them, and if they offer you a sweet, run."

"Hey! We resent that!" Fred and George spoke in unison, and flashed their crooked Weasley Twin grins. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well. Fred's girlfriend is Hermione, and George is with Angelina. Percy is sometimes a git but we love him anyways, and that's his fiancée Penelope. You know Charlie rather biblically, I assume, and Bill will be here with his wife Fleur and their kid sooner or later. They're always the last ones to arrive because getting Victoire out the door is a mess and a half. Sometimes Harry and I bring a little kid, Teddy, that's our godson. He stays with us frequently, but also lives with his grandmother. Did you get all that?"

Ten pairs of eyes looked at him, and Zack looked around the room. Charlie's fear of him running out of the house and never coming back was palpable, but Zack was cool as a cucumber. "Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Angelina, Percy, Penelope. And there's Bill and Fleur and Victorie that'll be here soon, and Teddy that will be here sometimes. Plus your parents who I'm sure I'll meet soon."

As if on cue, Molly walked into the living room. "Charlie! I thought I heard you. Oh, who have you brought with you?"

"Uh, hi, Mum. This is, erm, my—"

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. I'm Zackery, Charlie's boyfriend. We work together, and he told me he comes home every Sunday for dinner and wanted to bring me along so I didn't have to eat leftovers alone."

He was enveloped into one of her trademark spine-crusher hugs. "Hello, dear. Welcome to the family! Would you like a drink? Come into the kitchen with me." Zack was forcefully brought into the kitchen by Molly, and Charlie looked at his siblings.

"He's going to be fine." Percy looked at his brother with a reassuring expression and gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"Yes, totally fine. Alone with Mum, who until right now didn't know you were gay." Fred smirked at Charlie, and Hermione elbowed him for being unsupportive while Ginny and Percy shot him death glares.

"Of course. Someone who had a completely uncharacteristally normal reaction to meeting her child's significant other for the first time. A child who she assumed would be a perpetual bachelor." George played into Fred's previous statement, and Ginny threw a pillow at him.

"Charlie, he's fine. Don't worry about it, Mum won't do anything stupid."

"Hey, everyone! What did we miss?" Bill walked in the living room, holding his daughter in one arm and his wife's hand with his free one.

"Charlie's gay, Mum's in the kitchen with his boyfriend. Haven't seen Dad yet, and I'm bringing my lady friend next weekend because apparently being insecure is stupid." Ron's lack of tact made everyone burst into laughter, while Bill looked at his wife, very confused. "Come on, Bill. We're a family of seven and we all have somebody now. Something's always bound to be happening."

Everyone stayed in the living room except for Charlie, who went to intercept his boyfriend from his mother's interrogation. They were all catching up about work, home life, and wedding plans. Penelope didn't have a great relationship with her parents so Molly was really helping her with plans, and Ginny had Hermione and her mother to help.

"I just don't know what I want, really. I want something that reflects Percy and I, but I don't really know about all of this. You have so many family members and so many of them I don't know. I just want it to be parents and siblings, maybe on the beach or at the ministry, but I don't have it in me to tell your mother."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged sympathetic glances. "Mum can be a big bully about stuff like that, which is why Hermione and I are doing most of the work and asking her about stuff I don't care about, like linen colors and she did the whole seating chart for me."

"And since I'm really good at organization, Ginny's been having a good time. It helps that Harry's told her she has basically an unlimited budget."

"How? You two haven't been working for that long."

"Well Harry was the sole heir to the Potter fortune, which had amassed over many generations, as well as heir to Sirius' portion of the Black fortune. Which also included Regulus' portion. So we're not going to struggle ever. He hates it. He says he didn't do anything to deserve the money so he doesn't want it, but when I made the point that it'll be good for us to be able to do things for other people, he was less perturbed by it."

"Harry's told me, and I'm sure he's told Ginny too, that he wants to help renovate The Burrow after we get married. He's going to send Molly and Arthur on vacation and have some wizard contractors from the Ministry come in and fix up the house. He's slowly recruiting the boys to help him work on Arthur's shed, Molly's garden, and he's going to put in a Quidditch pitch."

"He's really something, Ginny."

"I got very, very lucky to have Harry in my life. I'd want him if he didn't have two galleons to rub together, but the fortune is really helpful. I won't have to work when we decide to have kids, which is something that means a lot to me."

It was Hermione and Penelope's turn to share a glance. Fred made plenty of money, but Hermione had a high-paying job and she didn't know if she'd be able to give it up. It would be a discussion that she and Fred would have to power through if they decided to get married. And Percy had a great Ministry job, but he was in no way able to support the both of them and several children on his own. Penelope worked in Medical Records at St. Mungo's and it wasn't her favorite, but it was a job.

"I feel almost silly asking you about this, but can you two help me out with all of this wedding stuff? I really don't know what I'm doing."

"Absolutely! How much are we going to have to wrestle away from Mum?"

"Not much! We've just been doing a lot of brainstorming."

With that, Molly shouted from the kitchen "Kids! Dinner!" and everyone went in for a meal.

Dinner was delicious and filling, as usual. Even though there were sixteen adults and one child, there were plenty of leftovers. Molly was bringing out dessert for everyone, and everyone served themselves while she packaged take-away meals for her kids. She sat down, cut herself a piece of blueberry pie, and took one bite when Bill and Fleur stood up.

"Mum, Dad, everyone, we have a bit of news for you."

"I'm having another baby!" Fleur smiled wide and put her hands on her stomach. Molly immediately began sobbing, and Arthur reached over to hug his son. All of the siblings smiled high-fived, and went to give Bill and Fleur hugs.

"Alright, we're jumping on the good news train!" Angelina shouted over the din and everyone turned to look at her.

"Angie and I are engaged!" She threw her hand out in front of everyone to see a ring she must've slipped on between dinner and desert. Fred wrapped his brother in a big bear hug and shouted "I'm going to be a best man! I'm going to be a best man!" Hermione made eye contact with Ron.

Ron and Hermione didn't really date. Sure, they were together for a little bit, and shared a bedroom when the two of them and Harry lived together. They had a lot of sex, but they never put it as a label. Once they realized that the two of them just weren't going to be together unless there was a war going on, they moved into a bigger apartment and lived together for another year. Ron dated a lot of women, it was like a parade sometimes, but their friendship never faltered.

They shared a look of "well, it looks like everyone is doing cool things and we're just going to be here forever" and it was true. Sort of. Charlie had a new boyfriend, Bill had a new baby, and George just got engaged. Percy and Ginny were already engaged, and Fred was able to skate by on talking about the shop a lot. Lots of exciting things were happening at work for everyone else, but Ron and Hermione lived stagnant lives right now.

"Hey, babe, do you want to get out of here? It's getting late and we have work tomorrow." Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly 8:30.

"If you announce our departure, I'll be happy to follow you out."

He nodded. "Alright, family! I am going to take my woman home and touch her butt a lot while she yells at me to get out of her way so she can get ready for work tomorrow."

"Fred!"

"I thought I would make my intentions clear. We're leaving, so I would like a hug from my very adorable niece, and anyone else who would like one better make it quick!" Victoire toddled over to Fred at the urging of her parents, and Hermione got a hug from Ginny and one from Molly. Everyone said their goodbyes, Fred threw Hermione over his shoulder and Apparated them home.

* * *

"You are very warm. Thanks for staying tonight, again."

"I basically stay every night. It's weird, sleeping in my bed without you."

"I don't like sleeping in here without you."

The two laid in silence while Fred read through some of his brainstorm journals and Hermione read a book. Their legs were entwined while they did their own separate tasks until Fred looked over at his girlfriend to find her asleep with her book on her chest. He removed it, placed everything on a nightstand and used a bit of wandless magic to turn off the lights. He pulled Hermione close and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, my love."


	21. Chapter 21

The spring and summer months were flying by. Fred and George had begun to roll out some back to school products at their shop, and Hermione was working harder and getting increasingly more stressed out. She was planning two Weasley weddings, and to be fair one was mostly finished and much easier than the other, but still a wedding to plan. And she and Fred were starting to talk more seriously about moving in together, but were waiting for George and Angelina to make that decision too.

"I swear, Arthur, I don't know what's going to give, but something has to." Hermione was having lunch with Arthur in his office. He loved to pick her brain about things pertaining to Muggle life, and he always brought his wife's home-cooked meals, so Hermione never turned down a lunch invite from her boyfriend's father.

"Hermione, I don't want to take advantage of your stress, but let me remind you that you have an open offer to work in my office that I will never rescind."

"Arthur, I know. I don't want things to be weird. I'm in a relationship with your son, and it—"

"I'm not offering him a job, am I? You're so qualified, that anyone who would even begin to question me hiring you for a top level position would be proven wrong very quickly."

"I really appreciate the vote of confidence. And I'm just not enjoying my job anymore. Can I take some time to think about this?"

"Of course. And I'll see you on Sunday, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me then."

Hermione and Arthur continued their lunch, talking about drive in movie theaters and were almost finished when Ron and Harry walked into the office.

"Hello, boys. How are you?"

"Hi, Dad. We're good. When we couldn't find Hermione in her office we assumed she was here."

"What's up, you guys?"

"Ginny and Hannah are coming for drinks with us after work. Do you and Fred want to join?"

"Yeah, I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Invite George and Ang, too. I'm sure they'd be happy to join us."

"Boys, do you want to join us? Your mother packed so much food, and Hermione and I couldn't even begin to finish it all." Ron and Harry looked at each other, and nodded at Arthur vigorously. The lunch continued with Arthur and Hermione sipping on tea, Harry and Ron eating the rest of the food, and the four of them engaging in all sorts of Ministry related conversation.

* * *

"Fred! George! Are you in?" Hermione walked into the shop even though the sign said closed. She easily disarmed the wards, and walked toward the back office.

"Fred! Geor—" Two pops interrupted her shouting and she jumped back. The twins were in front of her right away.

"Hi, love." Fred dropped a quick kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. "How was work?"

"Good! I know it's last minute but Harry and Ron mentioned that Hannah and Ginny were going for drinks with us after work, and wanted to know if you two wanted join? And Angelina as well." She nodded at George with the last part, and waited for their answer as they looked at each other, communicating with only facial movements.

"Yeah, we'll come. When are we expected?"

"Six, at the Leaky."

"Sounds good. Are we meeting you there or do you want to stop by and walk down together?"

"I'm going to head home and have a shower and change, so I'll meet you there?"

"Sounds good! I love you."

"I love you too, see you then." They kissed briefly, but George made gag noises in the background anyways.

"Happy couples disgust me."

"George, you're in a happy couple."

"I disgust myself, then."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes before she apparated away.

"Don't start the party without us!" Fred and George walked in with Angelina following them.

"You're late, so we started. Shouldn't be too hard for you to get a round to catch up." Ron punched Fred gently in the shoulder, and Fred tousled his brother's hair in return. They all squished into the booth, and Fred immediately wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. She leaned in and laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Inhaling his scent immediately calmed her. She hated the whole going out process on a superficial level. Going out, putting on nice clothes, and spending a ridiculous amount on drinks was not her idea of a good time. But going to the Leaky was easier. She could put on casual clothes, and she didn't have to spend a lot of money. And going to the Leaky with Fred was even better, because she could just lean on him and let him be social for her. Her friends didn't notice, especially with seven other people there, and it was just the way she liked it.

Fred looked down at his girlfriend, noticing everything about her. Her hair was still wet from her shower, and in a big messy bun on the top of her head. A few tendrils fell around her face in a way that would bother her if she wasn't so _fucking_ tired. She had on a pair of leggings, something that he had heard her call "Chucks" a few times, and one of his shirts. Clearly she didn't want to be out, but she came out with her friends so she could see them. Fred knew how much effort she put into her friendships.

After conversations that turned into "let's just order some dinner" and it started to get late. Everyone decided it was time to leave, and said their goodbyes. Fred and Hermione strolled down the street of Diagon Alley, holding hands.

"You really didn't want to be there tonight, did you?"

"No, not really. I'm exhausted."

"Why did you agree to go?"

"Because I needed a pint. And also because I love seeing everyone. Can I stay over tonight? I don't have the energy to go home."

"Something's gotta give, Hermione. You need to take it easy."

"I think I'm going to take a few days off of work next week. Take a day to laze about, take a day to finish wedding planning for Penny and Percy's wedding, and one more to really make a dent in Harry and Ginny's wedding. And maybe a fourth to sleep again."

"How did you get Penelope and Percy's wedding on your plate?"

Hermione groaned and explained how his mother took over and it wasn't what they wanted, and when Penelope asked she couldn't say no. "Besides, it's easy to do! I just need to make a few phone calls and order the invitations, and Penelope can do the rest."

"You're the best sister-in-law they have."

"Remind me you said that tomorrow night after work, so I can properly freak out that you just implied you want to marry me. Right now I am much too tired."

"You said you want to sleep upstairs?"

"That would be amazing."

"Bed's always free for you, 'Mione."

* * *

 **A/N: Full disclosure, I had this chapter on my flash drive and completely forgot about it. I had a friend for a week and then went to camp for a week to be a camp counselor, and forgot about it until I tried to save a document as chapter 21. Because I already had a chapter 21! So I'm working on 22, and hopefully that'll be up in the next day or so. Keep me posted about what you like and what you want to see next! This is kind of flexible.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is a little slower, but important to move the plot along. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How was your week off, Ms. Granger?"

"Fantastic, sir. It really gave me some good perspective on what I want out of life."

"Did you go on vacation somewhere?"

"It was more of a staycation. I just needed some time out of the office. And there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I'm transferring departments."

"What?! Granger, we can't lose you. You're our best worker."

"I really appreciate that, but I can't stay here. The workload I have taken on in the past few years has grown to the point where I just don't have time for any other part of my life. I have fantastic friends who I miss, and I have a boyfriend who I want to spend more time with, and this job is really preventing me from doing that."

"I can't really argue with that, and I assume you won't take an offer for more money?" He almost sounded hopeful."

"No, sir, money isn't the object. All the money in the world can't buy me more hours in a day, and I did the Time Turner solution while I was in school and it doesn't make things any better. And that's really beside the point: I'll be maintaining my current salary so it doesn't matter really."

"Can I ask where you are moving to?"

"Arthur Weasley's department. The Office of Muggle Relations. I'm to be the deputy head of the department."

"Do you really think that's going to be less work?"

"It'll certainly be more manageable. It's work that I'm going to enjoy. And I don't want to become someone who hates their job."

"Well, Hermione, I wish you all the best. When are you moving?"

"It's effective next Monday, but I'm going to be taking Thursday and Friday off to set up my new office, if that's alright with you."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for letting me know ahead of time. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you. Really. Thank you for the last six years. I've really learned a lot here."

"You know what? So have I. You've taught me a lot, Granger. I'm proud of you."

They shook hands, and parted ways. Hermione spent the rest of the day getting her office in order and creating some literature for her successor. She wondered only for a moment who would take over for her in the department but quickly dismissed that train of thought to get on with her work. After a working lunch with Eliza where she told her about the move, she trucked through her very average day at the office. She hadn't realized that she was about to stay late until Fred walked into her office at just past 5:30.

"I was waiting for you at home, 'Mione."

"Sorry! Oh, Fred, I didn't even realize. I was just working and—"

"Babe, don't worry about it! Seriously. I was just worried about you when you didn't come home."

"Do you mind terribly if I don't come home? Can we do dinner tomorrow? I just have so much to finish before Wednesday, and I need to get this paperwork in."

"Sounds good, Hermione. I'll see you when I see you. No pressure." Fred leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss. She kissed him back, pulling away to press her forehead against his. "You know, we never had sex in this office."

"And we never will get the chance. Go, I'll see you soon." One more quick kiss for the road and Fred was out the door. Hermione had settled into a rhythm, filing paperwork and organizing her office. She was so focused on separating the paperwork from everything else that she didn't notice when Fred returned to her office with some food. He stood in the doorway with a large bag held triumphantly over his head for at least a minute, and she hadn't even looked up from her work.

"Uh, babe?" Hermione jumped, and threw everything in her hands all over the floor. "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you. I popped over to Mum and got us some food. You need to eat, and I'll sit in the corner and be out of your way."

Hermione sighed and brushed a few curls out of her face. "You will do no such thing. Come, we'll sit in these chairs." The two sat down in the chairs on the opposite side of her desk, and began to catch up about their days while eating some delicious leftovers from the previous night's Weasley family dinner.

"Have you talked to George about what he and Angelina want to do with the apartment?"

"No, I haven't. He mentioned to me that he's thinking we should redecorate."

"I've been telling you that for months. Your flat is ridiculous."

"Well, to be fair, we just kind of did what we liked and didn't think about how it matched."

"Do you want my help when you redecorate?"

"I'll ask George."

"Even if you don't want the help, just remember that George and Angie aren't going to live there forever. Basic neutral colors are good for when they move into their own house when they want to have kids and need more than a spare room."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, orange walls are nice, but not everyone is going to want to live in a home with orange walls. Especially if the carpet is already magenta. And didn't you two want to rent the place to someone after you both move out?"

"We've talked about it, but we'd only rent to someone we trusted. And we'd have to reroute the entrance to the flat but that's way far in the future."

"Either way, neutrals will be a good choice."

"Maybe we will ask for your help."

"So if George and Angelina are going to move in together soon, we should probably think about you moving to our place officially."

"It really is our place, isn't it?"

"I think I could count on one hand how many times you and I haven't stayed the night there since I moved in."

"You're probably right. I like it that way, though. Makes it easier when I move in permanently."

The two finished their meal, and Fred vanished all the garbage. "Do you need my help at all?"

"I think it's going to be easier if I just finish the last few things and head home. Are you going to stay the night?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Always. Just head home, and I'll be there in an hour at most."

"If you're over one hour, I'm coming to get you!"

"You better keep that promise, Weasley."

"I always keep my promises, Granger."

And he kissed her, like he meant it. Because he always means it.

* * *

"One more box, Fred. That's all I have to unpack, and then we can go home for the weekend."

"Okay, you said that twenty minutes ago."

"I'm still working on the box!"

"I'm going to sit in this chair and wait."

"You do that. I can't believe I start a new job on Monday. Is it weird that I'm nervous?"

"No, it's a brand new job. But you'll be great, and there's no reason for you to be nervous."

There was silence as Hermione finished unpacking her final box and putting everything in just the right place. Once she was satisfied, she sat in her new office chair to take it all in.

"I can't believe I actually did this. I stood up for myself and got what I wanted."

"You've spent your whole life standing up for others, and now you're standing up for yourself. You help others get what they want, and look at you. Monday, you'll have a perfect job. Your perfect job."

 _I cannot believe he's standing here telling me all these things. If a year ago someone had told me that I would be listening to my boyfriend, Fred Weasley, tell me all these nice things about myself to get me out of my own head._

"Baby, are you listening?"

"Yes, of course. I was just thinking about you and how sweet you are. Thank you for always believing in me, Fred. Even when I'm not always believing in myself."

"Hermione, I'm never going to stop believing in you. Unless you don't unpack that box within the next five minutes because I want to take you home for the weekend and maybe not leave the flat until Sunday afternoon when we're due at my parents."

"Well you're in luck, I'm finished." She waved her wand and the box was gone. They both looked around and saw all the work they had done. Hermione's big wooden desk with a light stain was the centerpiece. It had a computer on it so she could communicate with the Muggle world, and had a telephone as well. A big cup full of quills was Fred's gift to her; each quill was a self-writing and self-inking one. The drawers were full of parchment and office supplies, and the shelves were full of books. Her big chair was comfortable and the two chairs on the other side of her desk looked very professional but were nice to sit in.

"Do I get to take you home now and make that professional façade fall to the floor with all your clothes?"

"Fred we are in my office! My new office for a job that I haven't even started yet!" Hermione blushed, but looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Fine, then I'm taking you home. Right now. And I am going to undress you so fast that you'll wonder if I used magic or not." He grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her to him. She kissed him back with the same amount of hunger and passion he showed her. Soon, they had left the Ministry through her office fireplace and tumbled into their living room.

Fred proceeded to keep his promise to her, and the next time they left her home was when they were needed at his mother's for Sunday dinner.


	23. Chapter 23

It was early October, and Fred and George were beat. Even though the traffic in the shop was slow, their mail order service was always alive and well with Hogwarts students using it to their full advantage. Combine that with a day where the kids who were too young to be at coming in and wreaking their own type of havoc and the inventing they were doing so they could roll out some new things for the holidays, the twins decided they deserved to close the shop early. They sent Verity and Lee home to enjoy their afternoon off, and managed to make their way up to the flat they barely shared.

The two men were up in their flat, eating some Muggle Chinese takeout. Since Hermione and Fred had started dating, her love for Chinese food had invaded the entire Weasley clan. All of them had learned how to order it and pick it up, and how to use Muggle money to pay for it. It was really amusing for Hermione, Harry, and Penelope to watch, as they were the only ones whom had experienced Chinese food as children. They were eating without talking, partially because there was so much food to finish and partially because they were too tired to even speak.

"Fred, can I ask you something?" George broke the silence. When Fred looked up at his brother, there was nervousness showing on his face.

"Are you asking about our living arrangements?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"Well, go on, what do you want to ask?"

"What are we going to do about the flat? When we got the place, I don't think we ever assumed we'd be getting married."

"Well, no, I assumed one day we'd get married and our wives would just live here with us forever."

George threw a fortune cookie at Fred "Very funny. What are we going to do about the living arrangements?"

"Hermione's flat is plenty big enough for her and I to live comfortably for a very long time. When you want to ask Angie to move in permanently, let me know. She and I have had the conversation that we'll live there when you two want to live here."

"You'd do that? Just leave without a fight?"

"Whoa, no. It just made more sense, I guess?" Fred could sense an argument forming in George. Even though he'd been dating Angelina much longer than Hermione and Fred had been together and had long gotten used to the fact that while he and George shared an unbreakable bond there was always going to be someone who trumped him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get defensive. You're right, Angie has a lot of roommates and it would be easier for no one to have to find a new place to live, just to do some reshuffling."

"It's okay. It's been hard for you to adjust to this, hasn't it?"

"I never expected we'd ever be in serious relationships. And Angelina was just supposed to be a short term thing, and I hoped you wouldn't catch on about how cool it is to be in a real, adult relationship so I could keep you all to myself forever. I didn't mean to be that selfish."

"It's okay. No hard feelings. We're two halves of the same whole, and that's never going to change."

The boys sat in silence while they picked at their take out.

"Fred, did we just have a real adult conversation?"

"Yes, and let's pretend we didn't. No one needs to know, do they?"

"Wouldn't want to ruin our image, would we?"

"Definitely not." The two boys smiled at each other, happy that they were spending some quality time with each other.

* * *

"George, you're not seriously suggesting that Angelina move into this flat, looking like this."

"Ginny I'm offended."

"Why, because I think you'd actually do it or because you were planning on doing it?"

"Because you're insulting your favorite brother and his twin's design ideas."

"The three major colors in this apartment are magenta, lime, and orange. No one would want to move in if you paid them. I'm surprised you even want to live here. Please let me help you decorate."

George's face soured from his typical grin. "I don't have the funds, Gin. I want to, I promise you I do, but I can't afford to replace everything in this flat. And I know that's what has to be done in order for this to even begin to be a place where I can live with Ang."

"I do. I have plenty of savings." Hermione quietly piped in from the couch, where she was sitting with her sleeping boyfriend. Usually when Ginny went on scheming, Hermione stayed out of it, but she wanted to give her boyfriend's twin the push he needed so his fiancée could move in sometime in the next decade. _I like Angelina; she's good for George. Besides, if she moves in here, Fred gets to come live with me forever and I can say I didn't do something completely altruistically for once in my life._

"And I'm a professional Quidditch player. I make money hand over fist." She was becoming more excited by the second, almost dangerously so.

"And I don't mind contributing. I have too much money anyways." Harry, taking a leaf out of Hermione's book, was keeping his distance by writing a letter at the kitchen table.

"Alright, alright, we'll do it. We don't know the first thing about decorating."

"Yes, well, you're lucky that I do and can help you."

"I'm almost regretting giving you control of our apartment."

A nearly evil grin spread over Ginny's face. "It's my apartment now, George. It's my apartment now."

* * *

George stood in his new living room, not even pretending that he could recognize it. His sister had really outdone herself. She painted the walls a light grey, bringing in so much light to the room, and making him feel like a grown adult. The ridiculously mismatched paisley couches had been replaced by a leather couch and loveseat, along with a recliner. Ginny had even put in what she called a coffee table, and he knew it was going to change his life.

"Gin, I can't believe you did this. Fred, do you even believe we used to live here?"

"I wish I did. This looks amazing!"

"Yeah, Ginny, you really outdid yourself. I kind of wish I would've let you decorate my new place!" Hermione was wrapped in Fred's arm, and she was truly proud of her best friend. "If you weren't such a damn good Quidditch player, I would suggest you become an interior decorator."

"Thanks, you guys. Come see the rest of the place!" She led them into the kitchen, which had a light, beautifully finished wood table and four chairs that matched, each with a different colored cushion. The same light grey paint covered the walls, with white cabinets and counters that were made of wood.

"The counters are something called butcher block. I didn't really understand it, but you can prepare food directly on it and just clean it off. No need for special cutting boards."

"I think this is my favorite room in the house!"

"The kitchen has always been our favorite, George. Don't kid yourself."

All five of them were laughing as they continued into the bathroom, seeing that Ginny had bought a nice shower curtain and some new towels, which was all she needed to make the bathroom look as good as new after she had put a coat of light blue paint on the walls and some white paint on the cabinets and drawers.

What had been Fred's bedroom had been redone by Harry and Hermione. The two used some magic to put a television and a computer in the room, and they had put a large, soft rug with big floor cushions in to keep it comfortable and casual. It had been Hermione's idea to install a Murphy bed so when people wanted to spend the night, there was a place for them to go. Ginny lead them into George's bedroom, that had a beautiful four poster bed with large swaths of grey and purple fabric draped around the frame. New purple sheets adorned the bed, and a large dresser with two night stands that matched the wood of the bed frame had been put in as well.

"No more mismatched flannel sheets for you, George."

"What did you even do with those, anyways?"

"Ginny told me I'm not allowed to tell you."

"How do we feel about it? Are we proud of our work?" Ginny was positively beaming. Harry squeezed her hand, proud of his girlfriend and her generosity towards her brothers.

"Well, it's all about what Angelina thinks about it. Shall we wait for her in the living room?" George was antsy to see what his girlfriend had to say, and his twin was feeling anxious for both of them. The five sat in the new couches, waiting for Angelina's arrival.

"Love, you are going to wear a hole in the floor by shaking your leg if you aren't careful."

"Sorry." He didn't stop, but slowed just a little.

"Relax, Fred. George isn't even freaking out." Everyone turned to look at George, who was sitting silently, almost paralyzed.

"Leave them alone, Gin. When Angie gets here, the four of us will bugger off so they can enjoy their new place on their own."

"On their own wha—oh Merlin's tits, George what is this?" Angie had just popped in through the fireplace, and was very shocked at the sight she found.

"Surprise!" George had jumped up to hug his future wife. "I did this for you. Move in with me, Ang. Let's start our life together right now."

* * *

 **I know, I'm the worst. Semester has been crazy and I've rewritten this chapter about seven times. The plot really needed to move along but I couldn't quite get it moving the way I wanted to. Enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Ginny, I think we've finally finished. I think the Potter Wedding Extravaganza has officially been planned." The two witches had been camped out in Hermione's living room and dining room for several days, trying to finish all the final details that were needed for the wedding that was happening in three months.

"Are you sure? Definitely completely sure?"

"I'm sure! We've done everything there is to be done and your wedding is happening in a little over three months and all we have to do is show up!" They jumped up, hugged, and squealed.

"Does this mean I can come in with wine now?" Fred had popped his head in from the kitchen, holding two glasses and a rather large bottle of white wine.

"Wine, mead, firewhiskey, whatever you want we'll drink. We're finished!" Ginny threw herself down on the couch out of pure exhaustion, holding out her hand for a wine glass. Hermione had sat down on the table, finishing her first glass and holding it out for a refill.

"Jesus, Granger, had I known you could drink like that I would've asked you out much sooner."

"Very funny. I never want to look at another wedding related thing ever again."

"Well then who's going to plan our wedding?" _He always does this! He drops something so casual about us getting married, and then he smirks at me with that fucking smirk and here I am, with nothing to say!_

"I think I'm going to head home." Ginny's voice was quieter than usual, both because of the realization that her wedding was finally planned and because she was just so tired.

"Gin, your glass is empty. Let me get you home." Hermione had started on her third glass, but Fred had yet to even go back to the kitchen to get himself one. He was concerned about his sister getting home to their mother in her condition and never hearing the end of it if he had allowed her to go home alone.

"Frederick Weasley I am a strong woman who plays professional Quidditch. I think I can get myself home."

"I know, I'm sure you can. But our mother would beg to differ and I don't want to suffer her wrath." Ginny softened at the mention of Molly, and let Fred take her home. Hermione looked around at the empty flat, trying to decide what to do next. She knew Fred was going to be a while, as he always was when he went home. He had been taking every excuse to go home that he could, knowing full well that Ginny could've made it home on her own just fine. One glass of wine and a little lack of sleep was nothing; she'd Flooed home in worse condition before. Just as she was getting lost in her thoughts, her boyfriend popped back through the fireplace.

"Hey, babe."

"I never get tired of you coming through that fireplace, knowing that you're coming home and not just visiting."

"You know what, me either." He sat on the end of the couch, and motioned for her to join him. She laid her head on his lap, and stretched out across the couch. His hands pulled her hair out of the bun it had been in and began to tangle and untangle his hands into her thick curls. Her mind was still racing, and as much as she tried to hide it, he knew something was on her mind.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You say this."

"No, I know, but I'm actually fine."

He raised one eyebrow at her, smirking.

"I will be fine."

His eyebrow lowered, just in time for the other one to pop up in disbelief.

"Why do you go home so much?"

Fred's face went from amused to sheepish at a lightning speed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, don't pretend like you don't know. You took Ginny home, knowing full well she could Apparate or Floo home on her own. She wasn't even tipsy, and she wasn't that tired."

"What, am I not allowed to be a good brother?" He had raised his voice at her, for the first time ever.

She flew off the couch, threw her hair up in what barely qualified as a bun, and walked out of the living room.

"No, seriously, why is that such an issue?"

"Because! Why do you leave me at our place all alone so often?"

"I work later hours than you do!"

"That's not what I mean! I mean you leave work at seven, and I'm lucky if I see you at nine-thirty. You go over to George and Angie's, or back to your parents' place, and here I am, eating dinner alone, spending time at home alone, and usually crawling into bed alone. If you and George were inventing something and needed more time at the office, why wouldn't you tell me? Why are you hiding from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He didn't dare look at her face, knowing that she would either look angry or hurt, and he couldn't tell which one would be worse."

"Oh for fuck's sake, you know I'm not that stupid, right? They don't call me the brightest witch of our age for nothing. I'm leaving." She went to the bedroom, and grabbed her old Muggle backpack out of the closet. Luckily she didn't work the next day, so instead of grabbing her smart clothes, she grabbed some Muggle ones and her toothbrush. She wheeled around to head out, but Fred was standing in the doorway.

"Where the hell do you think you're going to go at this late hour?" He had a darkness in his eyes that almost scared her—almost.

"Out. Not here. Get out of my fucking way." She matched his glare with her own. They stood in silence, piercing each other with dark, angry stares. Hermione proved to have a glare to move mountains; Fred sighed and moved out of her way. She hopped in the fireplace, and before Fred could hear where she ended up going, she was gone.

* * *

"Neville, I can't thank you enough for letting me sleep on your couch tonight." Hermione was in a very red and gold Professor's Quarters at Hogwarts. She hadn't been back in a long while, as Headmistress McGonagall had been much too busy for lunch and she hadn't want to bother Neville. But her first friend at Hogwarts seemed to be a perfect refuge.

"Honestly Hermione, it's okay. It'll always be okay. Luna and I miss you guys; it's hard to be on an academic schedule."

"I recall. How are things here?"

"Good. Lots of really good kids. Professor Sprout was so happy to retire, and it came at a perfect time." Neville became the Head of Gryffindor after McGonagall had assumed the head of Hogwarts. A new Transfiguration professor was supposed to be hired, but she hadn't gotten around to it. She loved teaching too much. However, Professor Vector had been happy to pick up Hufflepuff.

"I want to see the greenhouses tomorrow morning, after I've slept this off and am a little less intoxicated."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about! I wish there was something to pour over so I could figure out what was going on. I asked him about why he never came home, and he flat-out denied it. The shop closes at half-six. I fully understand that he won't get home until seven, or sometimes even later. But every night he's coming home late, nearly ten! I'm in bed by them. I eat dinner alone every night."

"And when you asked him about it?"

"I asked why he goes home so much, and he just said 'I don't know what you're talking about' when I told him. And he had the audacity to raise his voice at me, even though I hadn't started by yelling at all."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Well he tells me he goes to George's place, or back to the Burrow. I don't know what he's doing there all the time, but part of me hopes that it's just because he misses his family. It's the first time he's lived without any of them."

"And what does the other part of you think?"

"That he's seeing another woman."

* * *

"Fred. She thinks you're cheating on her." Zack shouted at his boyfriend's kid brother from the kitchen.

"That's ridiculous!"

"Nah, mate, he's right. First of all, she thinks she's not good enough for you because you want to spend a ton of time with the family and her company isn't enough for you." Charlie sat across from his brother, who was slumped in a rather large chair.

"That's even dumber." He was staring at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact with either his brother or his boyfriend.

Zack let out a very exasperated sigh. "Okay, Fred, I get it. You don't want to believe you're wrong. But Charlie and I have a little more experience on this planet than you do. Can you just listen to us for a second?" He came in with three cups, one of tea for himself, one of hot chocolate for Charlie, and some warm milk and honey for Fred.

"Okay, fine. I'm listening." He finally looked up to accept the warm beverage and really listen to what the two men had to say to him.

"Love, it's the Weasley stubborn. It's genetic." Charlie flashed a Weasley grin. Another sigh accompanied by rolling of the eyes was Zack's response.

"Anyways, you were saying?" Fred only had so much patience he could hold onto.

"Right. When you leave your girlfriend alone often, especially one like Hermione who doesn't ask for much, you end up making her feel like she's not worth it for you. And she doesn't want to become more high-maintenance because that's not who she is, but her feelings and pride are really hurt. Plus, when you're gone all the time, _especially_ at night, she's thinking you're seeing someone else. Think about it; you're not having sex with her anymore because you're out so late. You're out with another woman, maybe going back to her place? Or bringing her to the shop after hours?"

Fred sat there in stunned silence.

"So I'm right once in a while, aren't I?" Charlie leaned back into the couch.

"Don't gloat, Charlie. It's not nice." He focused his attention to Fred. "Do you know where she went?"

"No, she had Flooed away before I could figure out where she would be."

"Let her cool down. Go home, clean up the apartment, and maybe even go grocery shopping tomorrow morning. Be ready to cook her a meal, or order one in, and just talk to her. Apologize to her. Tell her you love her, and talk to her. Don't raise your voice, and explain to her that you just missed your family."

"And you think she's going to believe me?"

"Is it the truth?"

"Of course. I could never hurt her like that."

"Then she will. Be honest with her. But remember, if you decide to marry her, or someone else for that matter, when you two get married you become a primary family unit. She has to be your first priority."

"Of course she is."

"Then you have to make her feel like it.' Zack had a look on his face that said he believed Fred truly meant what he said. He also knew that Fred was clueless, and needed someone to whip him into shape. Hermione was usually that someone, but he had pushed too far.

"Can I sleep here tonight? I don't want to go back to the empty flat."

"You can stay as long as you'd like. Let me go get you some blankets and pillows." Zack picked up the three empty cups, and left the two Weasley brothers alone in the living room.

"I like him. He's a good one."

"Me too." Charlie's smile was one of genuine happiness instead of his usual smirk.

"I'm sorry I just dropped in like this. I couldn't be there alone."

"You may have a twin brother, but you and I are the most alike."

"What do you mean?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "You're dumber than you look." Fred shot him a death glare, and Charlie laughed heartily. "I mean to say that we're both the dumbest Weasley men when it comes to our love life. Do you know how long it took me to realize that I'm gay?"

"How long?"

"My third date with Zack."

"No shit?"

"No shit." Zack had returned with some bedding. "Get a good night's sleep, and maybe we'll tell you _that_ story in the morning."

"Thanks, Charlie. And Zack. It's weird, being in a Weasley house and seeing someone without red hair."

"One day, there's going to be less red hair than not, and we're going to have the last laugh."

"Don't bet on it. Weasley genes, strong as hell."

* * *

 **A/N: I swear I've already started the next chapter so the update is coming. I won't leave you hanging too long, I promise.**


End file.
